Legacies
by kaashaa
Summary: The boys are in for trouble when a pair of sisters show up looking for them and a journal that belonged to their father. Who's going to win and will one or both Winchesters fall in love for these mysterious beauties with secrets that they haven't shared yet. Added in our own characters so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Legacies**

"Danylle hey look at this crap going down," Kaashaa said as she turned up the TV a little showing the weird storm hovering over the small town in Colorado.

"Why would I care about a weird storm in Colorado? Nothing good ever happens in Colorado. Ok maybe not completely true there was that one hunter," Danylle said noticing the eye roll from Kaashaa at the mention of Ezra.

"You know I could have gone centuries without hearing that idiot's name. Thanks for ruining my lunch there sis," Kaashaa said turning to watch the TV. She finally turned back to Danylle, "So any leads on the Winchester brothers. I don't even remember why we're looking for those two anymore."

"Remember Kaashaa your father's journal on us that we really don't want anyone having or knowing about. Focus there sis," Danylle said grinning.

"You know what bite me Danylle. I remember to damn well that journal. I just can't believe it somehow ended up in the hands of the Men of Letters and now the hands of hunters," Kaashaa smarted back sticking her tongue at her sister.

"Yeah, but the question really is how the Men of Letters got their greedy little hands on that journal," Danylle replied flicking the cap to her Dr Pepper at Kaashaa who caught it and flicked back at Danylle.

"I think it was when they came in and tried to slaughter my whole family just because most of them are vampires. Hell, I know that we're not the Partridge family but at least we didn't kill any humans," Kaashaa answered.

"So what's up with this town that has you so fascinated?" Danylle asked looking of at the TV and listening to the report before it ended.

"That storm sounds like something some big bad would cause and in that case it would be something that the boys might investigate considering the last I heard they were knee deep in trying to find Lucifer again," Kaashaa replied turning the TV off.

"So I have a feeling we're going to Colorado then right?" Danylle asked shaking her head at her sister.

"Well the best way to find the Winchesters is to find the weirdest thing that might be related to Lucifer and follow them as they go to investigate. Remember we find Dean and Sam, we find my father's journal," Kaashaa said.

"Well then let's pack up and get going it's going to be a long drive to Colorado from Forks. Did you find anything else out on that paperwork that you pulled out your dad's file cases?" Danylle asked picking up the files.

"Yeah apparently once he got free of the cage again he went AWOL and hasn't been really seen. I just went through them again and nothing good came out of reading it again just freaking boring crap as usual," Kaashaa said sighing.

"I heard he managed to have a kid with some presidential intern while wearing the president. I think he went looking for him so there might be something to that," Danylle answered.

"Well, whatever gets us to the boys I say we keep tabs on it," Kaashaa replied as they began packing up bags and files and loading down the 69 Dodge Charger.


	2. Chapter 2

The purring of the Impala's engine and the actual smoothness of the road was lulling Sam to close his eyes, "Hey where exactly are we going again?" Dean asked making Sam jump slightly and grab at his laptop.

"According the reports Stone Gulch, Colorado," Sam answered rolling his shoulders slightly hoping to find something to help him stay awake at this awful hour of the morning.

"You ok over there?" Dean asked glancing over at Sam noticing how tired he was and knowing they needed some down time.

"Yeah just trying to wake up, you ok?" Sam asked knowing Dean wasn't sleeping all that well since Lucifer escaped this last time.

"I've been better. I'll just be glad when we slam Lucifer back in his hole again," Dean answered passing Sam the thermos of Coffee he'd thought to bring for such an occasion.

"Hey do you think that Cas was right about taking on the responsibility of looking after Kelly," Sam asked as he checked his phone for a call or text as to the whereabouts of the angel or intern.

"Man, Cas can handle that and who better to watch out after her with the demons and angels on her tail. Yeah, Cas and Kelly are going to be okay. Let's just focus on the case for the moment," Dean said speeding up a bit as they crossed the Colorado and Kansas border. "So how much farther till we get to this Stone Gulch?" He asked a few minutes later.

"We should be there in about two or three more hours," Sam answered yawning again despite the coffee he was drinking.

"Why don't you hop in the back and try and get some rest. We'll switch in about an hour or so," Dean answered as he pulled over so Sam could slide in the back before pulling back out and starting again.

"Just don't forget to wake me up in about an hour cause you need to rest too Dean," Sam said as he let his eyes close and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"Don't worry Sammy I probably will," Dean muttered hearing his brother's breathing slow knowing he was already asleep.

Sam woke up what felt like minutes later realizing the Impala wasn't moving, "Dean where are we?" Sam asked smacking his brother's arm.

Dean jumped his eyes opening real quickly, "Damn it Sam what's your problem I just dozed off?"

"Dean what happened to you waking me in an hour? Where are we?" Sam repeated his previous question giving his brother a disgusted look.

"We're right outside of Stone Gulch and I wasn't sleepy so I figured I get us this far then pull over and catch a few z's but thanks to you my sleep's been interrupted," Dean smarted.

Sam sighed, "Fine just get some rest I'm going to take a walk and try and get myself not so stiff. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Don't go out there and try working this case till I'm more awake. I don't need my little brother getting himself in more trouble than I can get you out of Bitch," Dean said smiling.

"Fine Jerk," Sam answered back as he climbed out and stretched heading down the side road letting himself wake up more and more.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how long has this storm been sitting around here?" Danylle asked the sheriff.

"I don't know two weeks or so. Why's the Homeland Security worried about the weather?" The Sheriff asked.

"We're just keeping tabs on anything that is unusual within the U.S." Danylle answered.

"Well I can't say I blame you and I'm down right thankful for any help we can get. I was wondering if you're working with the F.B.I. because we had two agents from there that came asking questions as well," The sheriff asked aloud as both girls looked at one another.

"Was one of them about 6'1" brownish blonde with another agent a little taller and dark haired?" Danylle asked.

"Why yes, they were. I'm guessing you are working with them then?" he asked as both turned and nodded at him smiling.

"Did they say where they were going to be at? We need to meet up with them and give them all the information that we've gathered as well," Kaashaa asked as the sheriff nodded his head.

"They asked if there was a motel that they might set up and get some rest so I sent them down the road about two blocks on the left. They said if I thought of anything to let them know and gave me their card," The sheriff answered handing the card over. Kaashaa wrote the number down and handed it back to the man.

"Thank you so much and if you need help don't hesitate to call them or us. I put our number underneath theirs. Have a nice day," Kaashaa answered as both turned and left heading toward their car.

"Well the boys are in town so do we go straight there or wait for them to figure out someone else is in town asking questions too?" Kaashaa asked looking at Danylle.

"We just keep talking to the natives and let the boys come find us," Danylle answered as they climbed in and headed out. "How about we go find something to eat and then we'll get back out and keep asking questions," Danylle added as Kaashaa started the car and they headed down the road looking for some place to eat at.

They pulled up into one of the two local diners, "Well at least you can have your fricking pie," Kaashaa said pointing to the sign saying best pie in tri county area.

"Good been wanting some pie, let's go," Danylle said getting out of the car. She glanced over and noticed a black Chevy impala next to theirs, "Hey someone's got good taste around here sis," She added as Kaashaa glanced over rolled her eyes and led the way into the diner.

"Have a seat and your waitress will be right over," The lady said leading the girls to a seat behind two well dressed guys.

A few minutes later their waitress showed up, "What can I get for you ladies today?" She asked pulling out her order pad.

"I'll have the chicken salad with Catalina and the chicken grilled please and a Dr Pepper," Kaashaa said as both looked over to Danylle.

"I would like a double cheeseburger with everything on it hold the pickles and an extra side of fries and an ice tea with lemon," Danylle said as the waitress nodded and started to walk off. "Oh please bring a slice of that pecan pie that you advertise," she called out at the same time one of the guys said the same thing.

Kaashaa turned to stare into the face of the one that said that before spinning back around, "Holy crap," She muttered giving Danylle a pointed look.

"What is going on with you?" Danylle asked shaking her head at her sister.

Kaashaa leaned in closer to her sister, "I think we just found the ones we were looking for sis. Don't look but the two guys behind us are the Winchesters. That was Dean that ordered pie at the same time you did," She whispered.

"You gotta be shitting me," Danylle said out loud leaning over to stare at Dean quickly before Kaashaa gave her a kick and she refocused on her.

"I said don't look. I mean I know we were…" Kaashaa started as she looked up to find both boys standing in front of them.

"So are you ladies dining alone or may we join you?" Dean asked not waiting for the girls to give a yes just sliding into the seat next to Danylle as Sam did the same to Kaashaa.

"Um, do you mind I was having a private conversation," Danylle hissed at Dean.

"Yeah, well I might mind if my brother and I hadn't heard your sister whisper you were looking for us," Dean said as a cocking of a gun was heard under the table.

"Look we're just curious what are you and why you're looking for us," Sam said looking at Kaashaa.

Kaashaa looked at Danylle raising one eyebrow, "I'll tell you if your brother stops pointing his gun at me under the table before my sister decides to play piñata with his intestines."

Dean gave a sudden intake of breath, "Fine we're all adults here and since we seem to have each other cornered why don't you tell us who you are and why you're looking for us and I won't make a bloody mess."

"I think you got it all wrong Older Mr. Winchester," Danylle hissed in Dean's ear, "Before you pull that trigger you'll be picking up your intestines off the ground. Now as to who we are I'll let my sister tell you but I'd suggest we call this a draw considering our waitress is coming back over."

"Ok, let's settle down before they kick us all out and personally I need to get something into my stomach before Sam here finds out what I had for breakfast," Kaashaa stated calmly.

"Yeah and no offense but I'm really wanting my pie thank you three," Danylle said as the waitress realized the boys had moved and brought over their food along with the girl's food as well.

"So here's your double cheeseburger with everything on it extra onion and extra fries sir. This is your double cheeseburger with everything on it hold the pickles and extra fries ma'am and for you both your grilled chicken salads Catalina dressing and your drinks," The waitress said setting down the plates and drinks before continuing, "I'll be right back with you both a piece of pecan pie," She finished.

"Um, thank you," Kaashaa and Sam said in unison smiling at the waitress.

"So get to answering the questions, " Dean said around a mouth full of food.

"Dude, say it don't spray it," Kaashaa smarted off, "But since you're not patience my real name is Kaashaa and this is my younger sister Danylle. We came here to first off help you find Lucifer and second to get back something the Men of Letters stole from my father before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Wait how do you know about Lucifer and what did the Men of Letters steal from your father?" Sam asked as Danylle and Dean both made slurping noises through their straws.

"We've known about the whole thing with Lucifer for a long while. It's our jobs to know as we're hunters just like you guys. As for what was stolen it was my late father's journal and I want it back so some random hunter doesn't decide to use it and try and find me and my sister and kill us," Kaashaa answered taking a bite of her food.

" _You know you could have held off a little longer about telling these two about the journal kind of give us an edge here sis,"_ Danylle said on her mind shaking her head at her sister.

Kaashaa rolled her eyes at her sister, _"I'm not the one that attracted Dean Freaking Winchester's attention now was I."_

" _No, you were the one that just had to whisper that it was them and maybe we better save it I think we're driving them nuts cause don't look now but they're giving us the what the fuck looks,"_ Danylle answered back as both girls stopped and looked over at the boys who had stopped eating.

"Someone want to tell us what the hell is happening," Dean said in a quiet voice.

" _I think that's a tale for later when we're not in a restaurant full of humans,"_ Danylle said nodding at Kaashaa.

"I promise we'll tell you everything just not here. It's to public and we don't want everyone hearing our conversation. Besides don't look now but we have two demons over in that corner eyeing us and listening to everything we say," Kaashaa said lowly nodding toward a dark corner where to truckers sat staring intently at all four of them.

Dean nodded keeping an eye on the demons throughout the rest of the meal as they made general conversation and shared what all each set of siblings had learned since being here. "Well I think we better move this conversation to another place," Dean finally answered as everyone moved to pull out money to pay.

"No, for your trouble we're at least going to pay for your meal so put away the money," Sam answered as they put their money together including the tip.

"Awww, what true gentleman," Danylle smarted as they all got out of the booth and headed toward the door.

"Well just call me Mr. Freaking nice guy," Dean smarted back as they all turned toward the Impala and charger sitting side by side. "Wow, at least one of you have good taste in cars I'll give you that," He added.

"Um thanks I guess insensitive jerk," Kaashaa smarted snorting at Dean. "I'll have you know it's our family hunting car."

"I have to say if that's a family car I'm afraid to see what you have at home you insensitive bitch," Dean countered smiling at Kaashaa and Danylle.

"Guys can we just leave before we end up having an unpleasant bloody mess," Sam said getting into the Impala glaring at his brother. Everyone climbed in their cars and started the engines the girls following the boys out of the parking lot and down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled up to the motel the boys were staying at and Kaashaa got out, "We'll meet you at your room in a few minutes. I have to get me and my sister a room."

"We're staying in room 419 on the south side of the motel," Sam answered as the boys drove on Dean not looking happy about letting either girl out of his sight.

Kaashaa returned just a few minutes later with keys to their room, "Well the one weird thing about it is we're down the way from the boys in 422." She slid into the car and began navigating her way to the right part of the motel.

"This should just make the boys like us even more. I swear if I hear a Three Doors Down song I might just go and gut the damn owner of this motel," Danylle answered.

"Well at least we're close in case the boys try to give us the slip and leave before we get that journal's whereabouts," Kaashaa said as they pulled up and parked only three spaces from the Impala.

"Yeah but that means we have to keep an eye on them, which means, taking turns resting," Danylle answered.

"We'll manage as we always have in situations like this sis," Kaashaa replied sighing and turning off the engine and getting out going unlock the door as Danylle grabbed bags and things out of the trunk.

"Glad to see you ladies finally made it. Need help with the bags," Dean answered giving Danylle a wink and grabbing a bag carrying it in the open door where Kaashaa stood.

"I think your brother's flirting with my sister Sam," Kaashaa quipped smiling at him. "I think it's cute at this rate we'll practically be in-laws before this hunt's over," she added laughing as both Dean and Danylle flipped her off.

"Yeah, definitely in-laws," Sam smarted off laughing as Dean glared at him.

 _"Here comes the bride,"_ Kaashaa sent the mental message along with an image to her sister once again making both boys stop what they were doing realizing the girls were somehow communicating without saying anything.

"You know what just bite me Kaashaa," Danylle answered growling at her sister.

"Honey that's apparently that's going to be Dean's job," Kaashaa answered dragging Sam outside and away from Dean and Danylle before she got herself into any more trouble.

Kaashaa went to the Charger and took a seat turning so she could talk to Sam who was standing in front of her, "What was that with you and your sister? I-I've never seen that kind of interaction before it's like you two were communicating telepathically.

"We were talking telepathically. Sam, I'm not as human as I look. I feel like maybe we better explain ourselves a little better," Kaashaa said taking a deep breath then sighing in utter frustration.

"Kaashaa whatever it is you can tell me. I've seen a lot of stuff in my life. I mean I was raised a hunter so crazy is something I've kinda grew up with," Sam said trying to coax Kaashaa into telling him.

"Do you think maybe we should tell Dean at the same time? I mean it might make both you a little spooked and worse yet it might actually piss your brother off," Kaashaa replied looking up at Sam who'd squatted down to be more on eye level with her.

"Dean's going to react no matter what you tell me and maybe if I knew I could help you explain it a little better that way he won't overreact quite as bad," Sam answered quickly.

"So who's up for a beer and a round of pool? I found a local bar and I think we need a night off. You two ready to have some fun and get to know one another?" Dean said as he and Danylle appeared by the Charger halting the conversation immediately.

Sam and Kaashaa both looked up at them, "Wh-what?" Sam asked giving Dean a quizzical look.

"Come on Sammy time to live a little and we have two pretty ladies with us," Dean answered winking again at Danylle again and pushing her toward the Impala.

"I guess we're not being given a choice are we?" Kaashaa said as Sam helped her up and out of the Charger.

"Not when Dean's bound and determined to have a good night," Sam said sighing as he opened the passenger back door for Kaashaa. She slid in and he closed it before climbing in the front seat.

"So either of you girl's good at pool?" Dean asked grinning at both of them in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah that's an understatement. That's like asking if we eat and drink or pee and poop," Danylle answered back smacking Dean's shoulder.

"Danylle be nice will you," Kaashaa snapped popping her sister on the leg.

"I was being nice. I mean I could have said that you and I are practically pool sharks that take people for everything they have and in some cases don't have," Danylle said laughing.

"Well then the first rounds on Sam and I that is if you girls win. If we win you owe us the first round," Dean smarted back as even Kaashaa and Sam laughed.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a very long night and just so you three know I'll not be drinking so I can get you three nut jobs home without crashing this car," Kaashaa answered shaking her head.

"Kaashaa when's the last time you lived a little? I've drunk several beers and still manage to drive baby home without crashing her," Dean answered.

"Yeah well I'm not taking any chances with the way you've been driving and by the way you missed the cut off for the bar it was back there," Kaashaa admonished as Dean swung the Impala around and made his way back to entrance to the driveway. They parked and everyone climbed out.

"Well either way get ready to have your asses handed to you," Dean said as the boys led the girls into the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rack em up Danylle," Dean said as they confiscated one the pool tables.

"So want to play partners?" Danylle asked looking over at Sam and Kaashaa both of whom were shaking their heads.

"Sure," Dean answered grinning, "I say we play boys vs. girls."

"Not a chance in hell am I playing against these two after what I just saw Kaashaa and Danylle do to those to bikers," Sam said smiling.

"I have no clue what you mean Sam. That was just a warm up," Kaashaa answered.

"Fine Dean and I take on you and Kaashaa, Sammy," Danylle popped off as Dean nodded. We'll even go easy on you the first go around."

"Awesome," Dean said high fiving Danylle, "But fair warning Kaashaa, Sam can't play pool worth shit. So we break first."

"No way sir, since you claim your younger brother can't play worth shit then we break first but I hope you can put your money where your mouth is big boy or is that little boy," Kaashaa answered as she waited for Danylle to finish racking up the balls.

Once the balls were in order Kaashaa broke laughing as she sunk three balls, "Ok, you just had to open your mouth Dean she's going to run the table on us," Danylle whispered.

"Well, time to order another beer there Dean," Sam said laughing as Kaashaa sank another two balls before finally missing a shot.

"Well lookie here I missed, oops," Kaashaa said giggling and motioning Dean forward.

 _"You missed that on purpose brat,"_ Danylle said mentally to her sister who grinned and sat next to Sam waiting.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said suddenly making everyone realize he missed two balls and scratching the cue ball.

"Well damn Dean you're supposed to at least get one of the balls in the hole," Danylle said sighing.

"I'm just practicing for later," Dean said as Sam stooped to make two shots one after the other.

"So who can't play pool now, Dean," Kaashaa said as Sam sank yet another ball.

"I'm warming up, ok," Dean growled up whooping when Sam missed.

"Apparently at least Sam knows how to get the ball in the right hole," Kaashaa answered as Danylle went up to the pool table and began her round.

The game continued finally ending in Kaashaa calling the shot and sinking the eight ball, "So ready for round two there, Deanie," Kaashaa said in a sing song voice going and beginning to rack the balls.

"Hell yes," Dean answered as he took his place, "Rack em up Kaashaa this time we'll wage a round of beer on us if you win again."

It continued that way with both teams winning rounds before Kaashaa called it quits, "Okay guys would love to stay but I'm tired and since I was driving I need my beauty rest. Let's get out of here and go back to the motel besides Dean you've had one too many beers and I'm not letting you, my sister or Sam drive. I mean I can drink but damn you three look like you raided a brewery."

"Fine, sore loser," Dean said his words slightly slurred.

"Time to go sleep this off and hope your hangovers don't affect what we've got to do tomorrow," Kaashaa answered grabbing the keys and leading Sam outside and pushing him into the front seat. The other two stumbled along behind them each of them finally making it into the car.

Kaashaa made it back to the motel in record time and began the process of getting everyone in their right rooms with quite a few complications including the fact that Danylle and Dean both tried to pass out on the same bed, "Geeze I feel like Snow White with a house for of drunk dwarves," she muttered as she managed to finally shove Danylle in their room and on her bed.

"I-I am just fine," Danylle said slurring her words as her eyes closed then reopened, "Oh crap I for-forgot to give Dean a good night hug." Her eyes closed and she fell asleep giving Kaashaa a chance to lock their door and get cleaned up from the bar before heading to bed herself.

"I swear that is the last time I play pool for drinks with any of you," Kaashaa muttered pulling the blankets over her head and closing her eyes as sleep finally came to her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning sunshine," Kaashaa called as she came out of the bathroom the next morning.

"Go away Kaashaa you're too damn happy this morning," Danylle said as she rolled out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

Kaashaa heard the shower turn back on and Danylle sigh as she stepped into the shower, "Danylle I'm going to go wake the boys up so we can go get something to eat and get on the case before any of the leads get cold," Kaashaa called as she grabbed her key to the room along with the key she's nabbed for the boys' room. She stepped out and took a breath noticing the rumbling of the thunder. She walked down to the boys' room and knocked, "Rise and shine boys time to get started," she called through the door.

"The door opened to reveal a shirtless Dean, "Do you know what damn time it is?" he snarled as he glared at her.

She grinned and pushed her way in, "Sure it's early but we need to get you guys and us girls something to eat and get started before this storm breaks again and we lose any chance of finding Luci." She sat the key to the boys' room on the table and fished out the keys to the Impala and sat them down as well.

"Wow, someone's in a real good mood this morning," Dean said retreating back to the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

"I didn't try to drink the damn bar out of their liquor last night either so I've not got a hangover," Kaashaa answered going over and popping Sam with a pillow, "Hey Sam rise and growl like your brother we've got to get going and soon.

Sam rolled over opening his eyes and sitting up noticing Kaashaa, "What are you doing here and what time is it?" he asked holding his head slightly to stop the swaying of the room.

"Sunshine over here is all rearing and ready to go this morning with no respect for those of us with hangovers," Dean said coming back in completely dressed.

"I just know that you three shouldn't have tried to drink the bar dry. I'll be back in 20 minutes be ready to go or you don't want to know what I'll do," Kaashaa warned leaving the boys.

Kaashaa went back to her and Danylle's room opening the door to Danylle passed out naked on her bed again, "Damn it Danylle get up and get ready I gave the boys 20 minutes to get ready.

"I was just air drying I'm getting up," Danylle said sitting up and finally starting to get dressed, "How'd the boys take to being woke up this morning?" She asked as she pulled her undershirt over her head and grabbed her outer shirt.

"Oh Dean was just super about it and Sam wasn't even awake I had to hit him with a pillow to get him up. They'll feel better and so will you once you have some food in your bellies now finish up and let's go get the boys out of their hole," Kaashaa answered stepping out of the room and going over the trunk of the Charger opening it up.

"Something the matter," Sam asked startling Kaashaa who jumped and spun around.

Kaashaa sighed, "No just making sure everything's in order for today. Ready to go?"

Sam nodded, "About as ready as I'll ever be. I think Dean is still getting ready. What about Danylle?"

"I'm hoping she's finishing up getting ready and not asleep again," Kaashaa answered sighing and closing the trunk. She walked back to the room and opened it calling in, "Hey sis you dressed or passed out again naked."

"Kaashaa I so hate you right now. I have clothes on and I'm putting on my boots right now. Geeze who made you a mom suddenly," she growled coming to the door.

"Someone has to get everyone going," Kaashaa answered smiling, "Besides the faster we get started the faster we find Lucifer."

"Finally you're talking my language Kaashaa," Dean said behind them as all three turned to find him ready to go.

"Well since we took the Impala last night let's take the Charger and go get food," Kaashaa answered as everyone piled into the Charger.

Once they got to the restaurant, sat down and ordered Sam pulled out his laptop and Kaashaa some files, "So any idea on how to locate our mysterious friend without drawing him out and losing an entire city?" Danylle asked as she and Dean leaned in closer.

"That's the problem other than the electrical storm and a drop in a few degrees that's no absolute evidence that he's even here anymore," Sam said searching for anything unusual in the town or surrounding area.

"I think going back to that house where that couple was murdered might give us some other results," Kaashaa answered showing Sam a picture and pointing to a blackened place near one of the bodies.

"Who owned that house?" Dean asked as Sam tapped away on his computer for a few minutes before looking up at Dean.

"A Camila Reyez the local a local realtor just a couple of blocks from here," Sam answered.

"Ok well you and Kaashaa go check out the house and Danylle and I will check in with this realtor and see if maybe she might know something," Dean said as the food arrived and everyone began eating.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaashaa and Sam entered the home closing the door behind them softly, "Do you smell that smell Sam," Kaashaa asked as she took in another whiff of the air around them every fiber of her being telling her not to go farther into the house.

"Sulphur, which means a demon or maybe more than more has been here or is here," Sam whispered as they looked swiftly around.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Sam. Maybe we should go get the other two," Kaashaa answered softly her instincts to run going haywire.

"Wait let's see if anyone's here," Sam said as they moved deeper into the house taking time to walk quietly despite the fact that the floor had carpet on it.

They passed several doors before they realized they were finally standing outside where the murders had taken place, "Maybe you're right Sam doesn't appear to be anyone here but us but still let's be quick about this. Something about this place sets me on edge," Kaashaa said as they began looking around.

Suddenly both were slammed to the ground from behind, "SAM!" Kaashaa hollered trying to wiggle out from the pressure that was on top of her knowing if she could get free she'd be able to take care of the Demon that had her pinned.

"Now is that anyway for my favorite hybrid to say hi to her dear old adopted Uncle," a voice behind her crooned as the laughter sent sudden chills up her spine. Only a handful of creatures knew her true identity including the owner of the voice she was now listening to.

"Go bite me Luci and if I get free I'm going to do more than that to you and your little band of misfits," Kaashaa growled as she managed to roll so she could see Lucifer's face or more like his vessel's face. "Nice meat suit got two testicles this time or did you burn those off," She finally snapped as she pushed the demon off her killing it before trying to head toward Sam and only getting knocked against the wall by Lucifer.

"You really should learn to control that temper of yours Kaashaa it might get someone killed," Lucifer said laughing again as two more demons grabbed her holding her in place.

"You know I should have squashed you when I had the chance so many years ago," Kaashaa hissed as she struggled against two demons.

"Kaashaa please like you had any abilities other that what your whore momma gave you. Does Sam here know about your true self or do you have him and his brother believing your just some little hunter human out to get the bad person," Lucifer said as the demons sat Kaashaa in a chair next to Sam who was already tied up.

"Yeah well you're still an archangel and still a dick with a stick up his ass any more questions as to my answer Luci," Kaashaa snarled as Sam just watched in shock at the conversation between the two.

"That's how come no one wants you around Kaashaa," Lucifer snarled suddenly appearing where he was inches from Kaashaa's face. He grabbed her face to have her eyes meet his, "So maybe it's time you tell Sam here how it was your fault that your parents and other siblings died and how you were the one that lost your father's journal in the first place. Then again finding out you're a monster just might make it fun enough since the Winchester's aren't known for liking people or monsters lying to them about what they truly are," He hissed as he let go and slapped her across face.

Kaashaa began to laugh, "You are so stupid for an angel Luci. I mean don't think before you just jump into the fire. Sam knows I'm not human and if push comes to shove it is yourself you should be worried about because when they slam you back into your cage I'm going to come and shit on you every day."

"I don't think your so called sister or my daughter's going to find it funny when she's having to wipe up univampire guts off the walls so she has enough to bury you," Lucifer snarled as he turned to look at the shocked look on Sam's face.

"Wh-what?" Sam turned his expression to Kaashaa confused and angry at the deception.

"Sam I tried telling you earlier but we all got sidetracked. Danylle is an elf yes, an elf but she's also Lucifer's daughter," she turned back to Lucifer, "Which by the way, she wants nothing to do with you and wishes you'd just bugger off into Mount Everest."

"Kaashaa," Sam said as he struggled against the ropes holding him to the chair.

"Sam, I'm sorry you found out this way but don't worry Danylle and I aren't like what dipshit here are trying to paint us as. Please just trust me," Kaashaa said as Lucifer smacked her face again in anger at what she said about Danylle.

"You little pathetic pond scum you don't get to be trusted by anyone. You corrupted Danylle and killed your parents and now you'll be responsible for Sam Winchester's death which means I'll not have to worry cause his big brother will finish you off," Lucifer snarled knocking her and her chair on its side.

 _"Danylle I know you can hear me sis we've got trouble nothing short of a major disaster about to take place. HELP!"_ Kaashaa screamed in her head as Lucifer went about kicking and stomping his foot into her ribs and stomach area.

"STOP!" Sam yelled as he finally got free of his bonds, "You are going back where you belong." He charged Lucifer who'd turned around suddenly at his yell and knocked himself and Lucifer to the ground. They fell apart and Sam's head hit the door facing causing him to black out but as he did he heard a familiar voice come in and scream for everyone to knock off the attitudes. Moments later Sam was unconscious at the feet of his brother and Danylle.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well that was a bust," Dean grumbled as they headed toward the car.

"It was worth a shot Dean. So we don't know any more than what we already knew it's not a big de…." Danylle started grabbing her head like she was in pain.

"Danylle," Dean hollered grabbing her shoulders, "Danylle what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

She straightened up a few minutes later panic and anger crossing her face, "I hate to do this and it's going to be hell to explain but hang on we've got to get to your brother and my sister NOW!" Danylle said grabbing Dean and teleporting them to just outside the house.

"What the hell?" Dean quizzed as Danylle shook her head at him and turned toward the house leaving him behind, "Son of a bitch I won't poop for a week," he muttered following Danylle into the house hearing the sounds of fists or feet on a body and the moans coming from the person.

Both of them came to a halt at the door and Dean noticed his brother, "Sam! Sammy wake up!" he said shaking Sam hard enough that he finally came to as Danylle stepped around them to confront Lucifer.

"Enough is enough, dad," Danylle snapped pushing Lucifer back against a wall away from a bloody unconscious Kaashaa.

"Awww, why hello my daughter," Lucifer crooned easily getting off the wall, "So I see you still care for the abortion that corrupted you, how touching."

Dean caught both of their attention, "What the hell is he talking about Danylle?"

"Last question first, Dean I'll explain later," Danylle said not breaking eye contact with Lucifer, "As for you that abortion you call her is my sister and she didn't corrupt me I just didn't want to be around you so bugger off you sorry, worthless piece of shit. Better yet why don't I just put you back in your playpen," She growled out reaching out to open the portal that would suck Lucifer back into the cage.

"I don't think so little girl not right now but know I've got a son out there and he'll take your place since you think this abortion's your sister later, Losechesters," Lucifer said snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Danylle stooped over Kaashaa shaking her till her one good eye opened slowly, "Oh shit I've hurt," Kaashaa said pausing to cough. The action bring blood and a sharp intake of breath from her, "in almost every orifice that is known to man."

Danylle turned slightly to look at Dean, "Look I know you heard a lot of shit but please we have to take Kaashaa somewhere safe where I can patch her up. She can't go to a hospital."

"Dean, we need to get out of here and get her to the bunker. I know Danylle well enough to believe her and Kaashaa will explain themselves," Sam said finally managing to stand without support.

"Fine, we'll get Kaashaa loaded up and then you're taking me back to Baby so we can get to the bunker, agreed," Dean answered as Danylle cut the ropes binding Kaashaa to the chair.

"I don't care so long as we get some place soon," Danylle answered as both boys moved over to get Kaashaa in a type of cradle hold in order to get her to the car.

They got Kaashaa loaded into the car and sped back to where the Impala was parked, "Meet us at the motel and we'll get loaded out and paid up with the management," Dean said as he and Sam climbed into the Impala and Dean fired up her engine.

"Hurry I don't know how much more pain Kaashaa's going to handle at this point," Danylle said as she headed straight for the motel and began loading up her and Kaashaa's stuff in the trunk of the car.

The Impala slid into place a few minutes later and the engine cut off, "Dean you and Danylle go grab our stuff and I'll check on Kaashaa," Sam said going around the Impala to open up the Charger door and look in on Kaashaa, "Hey how are you holding up, Kaash?" Sam asked gently taking in everything that Lucifer had done.

Kaashaa winced, "Now's about the time I could go for a real stiff," She paused coughing before continuing her voice fading in and out, "drink right about now or at least some type of pain killer."

"I think I have some Tylenol in my bag if you think that'll help. I'm also going to grab you something to put over that eye," Sam answered retreating to the back of the Impala where he found the Tylenol. He went into the room and dumped the ice in a small hand towel taking another with him to help hold the pack in place over her face. He then glanced over and say one smoothie he'd left in their mini fridge and grabbed it hoping it would be enough for her to drink.

He retreated back smiling as he leaned over and handed Kaashaa the items, "Thanks Sam for everything you've done," Kaashaa answered smiling slightly enough though the effort made her face hurt.

"Don't worry about it you saved my life from Lucifer and that's payment enough. Are you comfortable enough for the ride?" he asked.

"Not really but what choice do we have at the moment. I mean it's not like we can just poof out of here and in front of the bunker," Kaashaa answered wincing in pain.

"Don't worry we're not very far from the bunker and you'll be resting easy before you know it," Sam said smiling at Kaashaa as Dean and Danylle called his name, "I'll be right back," he said retreating toward the rear of the car where the other two was standing.

"Sam I told Danylle we're going to have to split up and since only you and I know how to get back to the bunker you're going to drive the Charger and I'll take Danylle with me that ok with you?" Dean asked getting a nod from both of them.

"I just hope Kaashaa can last the trip. She's hurting pretty bad," Sam answered as Danylle handing him the keys.

"You'll be amazed at what my sister can handle," Danylle said as everyone climbed into the cars and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Six hours later everyone arrived back at the bunker. Sam and Dean got Kaashaa out of the car and Sam cradled her carrying her inside laying her down in his bed for the moment, "So what exactly do you need to help her," He asked concern flooding his voice at the amount of blood still oozing out of Kaashaa.

Danylle spun around, "Well Sammy, I need lots of alcohol, whiskey, I prefer, some needle and thread, and a bandage to wrap around her ribs. Oh, and I need a blood feather if you have it; think you handle that big boy."

"No problem we have most of that but curious why do you need a blood feather," Dean asked as Sam left to get the other things.

"I need the blood feather so that I can use magic to heal her internal bleeding and any other injuries she may have," Danylle explained as she raised Kaashaa's head higher on the pillow.

"So this has something to do with what Lucifer was talking about," Dean said as he finally left to go get the blood feather wondering just what or who Danylle was.

Both boys returned moments later, "Here anything we can do to help Danylle?" Sam asked as both boys moved back to let Danylle work.

"Yeah, I'll need one or both of you to help hold Kaashaa up in a sitting position while I wrap her ribs; but first lets deal with her internal injuries," Danylle answered closing her eyes and beginning to concentration, "Lel all motiva te kaaile sota nome sincoma tu," she chanted crushing the feather and blowing into Kaashaa's face. Kaashaa's body glowed red then finally faded back to her normal color making Danylle bend to check her breathing and feeling along her ribs and stomach area to make sure it healed what she was wanted.

"So did it work or did you get her high," Dean asked keeping an eye on Kaashaa watching as her breathing eased into a comfortable sleeping pattern.

"Did I get her high, really Dean," Danylle said turning around and rolling her eyes at him, "Yes, she's been healed internally but now comes the worse part at least for her if she was awake," Danylle answered taking a shot of whiskey straight from the bottle, "I need you to hold her steady while I get her shirt off and wrap her ribs."

Both boys stepped up and pulled Kaashaa gently into a sitting position as Danylle got Kaash's shirt off, "Wow, I knew she had a nice rack but now it's confirmed," Dean said grinning.

"I don't need your sexual commentary Older Mr. Winchester and if my sister heard you she'd probably cut something off below your belt," Danylle said as she began wrapping Kaashaa's ribs.

"Really Dean now's not the time, dude," Sam said though he himself couldn't help but admire Kaashaa's natural beauty.

Danylle finished wrapping her and the boys eased Kaashaa back down, "Well all that's left is to get this gash sewed up and check on that gash to your head, Samuel," Danylle said placing a blanket over Kaashaa so she wouldn't feel so exposed.

"I'm fine nothing that time won't fix and a beer," Sam answered watching Danylle sew up Kaashaa's gashes pour a little whiskey on a rag and dabbing it over each gash.

Danylle turned from her task to glare at Sam, "I'll decide if you're just fine Samuel whatever your middle name is Winchester and the same goes for your brother."

"Sammy's middle name is William," Dean popped off garnering a hard glare from Sam.

"So what's your middle name Deano," Danylle quizzed grinning at both brothers.

"His is Henry," Sam countered as Dean tried to punch Sam's good arm and missed.

"Well, Samuel William Winchester and Dean Henry Winchester I'll decide if you're both good to go or I need to stitch anything up now both of you behave before you wake the growling bear and she finds out she's practically naked in a strange man's bed and not sure how she got there," Danylle smarted finishing with Kaashaa's stitches and making Sam sit down so she could stitch the gash on his head.

"I have a problem you might fix later in my room," Dean popped off as Danylle threw a bloody towel at Dean clocking him in the face.

"I seriously don't think so Dean," Danylle answered as three stitches later and a shot of whiskey Sam was patched up, "I suggest we make sure Kaashaa's comfortable and let her rest. We'll both explain to you two what you heard from that puss ball Lucifer's mouth," Danylle said cleaning up her mess and ushering them both out of the room.

Everyone went their own way after the boys gave Danylle a small tour, "Well, I'm going to hit the hay guys don't have any fun without me," Sam said trying make an excuse to try and slip in and watch over Kaashaa.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry so I'm heading to the kitchen," Danylle said as Dean also went off to find something better to do and wait for Kaashaa to wake up. Danylle made her something to eat when she felt a sharp pain in her side, "What the hell, well that figures," She huffed taking her shirt off and noticing the gash on her side. She reached over and took some needle and thread beginning to clean and sew the cut when she heard a whistle and someone singing **Night Moves** , "Really Dean I so do not think so you ass," she called as she heard a chuckle then all was quiet. "Time to go find a hole to crawl in and pray Kaashaa wakes up soon before there is no Winchesters to explain anything to," She muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaashaa coughed once opening her eyes slowly, "Oh good gravy," she said touching the stitches on her temple and wincing, "Where am I?" she muttered aloud, not recognizing her surroundings. She turned her head as felt a hand brush hers and a soft sigh of someone still asleep, "Sam?" she said softly brushing her hand on his head noticing the stitches where he'd hit his head.

Sam jumped startled raising his head quickly to realize he was looking straight into Kaashaa's confused eyes, "Kaashaa, you're awake finally. We were wondering when you would wake back up," He said smiling.

"How long have I been out and where am I?" She asked trying to remember the last thing that happened and coming up with a big blank after the confrontation with Lucifer.

"You've been out for about two days. Dean, Danylle and I got you back to the Bunker about six hours after Lucifer beat the crap out of you," Sam said checking her forehead for a fever.

"So did we succeed in locking Lucifer back up or is the little dick still running around with the stick up his ass," Kaashaa asked wincing as she tried laughing.

"Well, about that your sister confronted him but he disappeared before she could slam him back in the cage. I think he made her a little steamed especially when she saw him kicking and stomping on you," Sam answered getting up and stretching for a moment, "Hang on maybe I better get your sister before she gets a little pissy with me for not telling her immediately that you're awake," he added going out the door to get Danylle and leaving Kaashaa alone.

Kaashaa sighed and tried to sit up realizing suddenly the only thing she'd been wearing this whole time was a wrap and pajama pants that oddly she didn't remember owning, "Ok just who in bloody hell took my clothes and did I have fun losing them," Kaashaa muttered glancing around for her shirt or something else to put on over the wrap before Sam got back.

Sam slipped back into the room, "Your sister said stay put and don't..." He stopped as he noticed her sitting up cover's pulled up and swallowed the chuckle, "Try and be still till your sister checks your ribs," He finished.

"I have a question for you?" Kaashaa paused unsure how to phrase the question without embarrassing herself or Sam, "Um who took my clothes off and whose pajamas am I wearing?" she finally finished lowering her eyes.

"Last question first to borrow the phrase, that's a pair of my pajamas you're wearing and as for the other your sister took your shirt off and we helped her wrap your ribs but don't be embarrassed," Sam said coming to sit by her side.

Before Kaashaa say anything else Danylle and Dean came in, "Well look who decided to grace us with her presence again, how you feeling Kaashie," Dean said chuckling.

"Bite me Dean and I feel like I got run over by you drunk by the way," Kaashaa answered as Sam gave up his seat so Danylle could sit by her sister.

"Let me check your ribs sis and make sure their healing right," Danylle said as Kaashaa grabbed at the covers trying to keep herself covered glancing at the boys.

"Thanks but no thanks sis, I think I'll survive I promise," She answered trying keep the covers over her a red blush painting her cheeks.

"Oh please stop trying for all innocent and virgin like there sis. Both boys got a glance at your boobs and trust me I will not repeat what Dean said or Sam thought," Danylle snipped pulling the blankets down so she could begin checking Kaashaa's ribs.

"Yeah well I really didn't want to repeat the show thanks a lot sis," Kaashaa said glaring at her sister till she hit a sore spot and Kaashaa tensed hissing through her teeth.

"Yeah just stay put for another day and that spot should be healed enough for you to start getting around tomorrow," Danylle said as Kaashaa snatched back the covers.

"Great, just what I want to be stuck in bed for another day. So can I at least get some food into my stomach so I don't die from starvation," Kaashaa complained, shaking her head at her sister.

"Don't worry we've got to get some pizza and we'll feed you the crust," Dean quipped grinning when Kaashaa flipped him the bird.

"Don't put yourself out Winchester you know I could still kick your butt any day of the week injured or not," Kaashaa snapped back grinning back as Dean and Danylle left the room leaving Sam standing there.

Sam came over and gently sat on the bed by Kaashaa grabbing a remote from the table and flicking the TV on, "If you have a favorite show I'm sure we can it on Netflix," He said as he finished setting up Netflix.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Sam," Kaashaa answered ducking her head, "So, um, just what were you thinking about what you saw Sam?" she asked as the blushed returned again even darker than before and she tried to focus on the TV.

Sam glanced at her in shock, "I-I," he stopped not able to finished his thought, "Hey have you seen this before," he said changing the subject as he highlighted Jurassic World.

She shook her head, "No, I don't get to watch a lot of movies with us hunting," Kaashaa answered, "I have wanted to see it since I own the original three movies," She added.

"Then we'll watch it together since I haven't seen it either and I can't get Dean to watch it with me, if that's okay with you," Sam answered smiling at her.

"Sure, I like company when I'm watching a movie and since you haven't seen it then you can't spoil the ending for me," she replied smiling back at him as he clicked the button and both settled down to watch the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

"Really, Dean pork rinds and pie," Danylle said disgusted, "I'll eat that and you'll eat that but I highly doubt my sister is when you say thats her dinner."

"These are for us I thought I'd stop by the local feed store and pick up your sister some horse feed," Dean answered grinning as they continued gathering things for a few days.

"If you're pick up feed better get her some hay to go with it she'll really enjoy that," Danylle replied laughing as she threw in one of the few kinds of cookies her sister ate.

"I don't think we better she's pretty testy as it is," Dean said giving Danylle a odd look, "So do you think she'll be up to helping you answer the questions Sam and I have now," Dean asked curious just who they'd got themselves involved with.

"Yeah, I'm sure we more than owe you guys the answers you're wanting just understand there's somethings that neither myself or my sister won't answer. It's not that we won't tell you but some things like her parents are a real sensitive subject so don't bring it up let her talk about that," Danylle said as they finished getting the stuff they needed at the store and headed out to get the pizza.

"Danylle I understand but is any of that true that Lucifer said I mean I know most of the time he lies but what was lies and what was truth?" Dean asked.

"I hate to say it but a lot of what Lucifer said today was more truth than lies. Oh there was lies like Kaashaa corrupting me was a lie but a good part of what he said I'm sure was true course his hate for Kaashaa while not something lots of people know is well documented with the ones of us that do know. I'll explain more and so will Kaashaa when we get home," Danylle answered getting quiet.

They arrived back to the bunker about two hours later, "Sam, we're back," Dean called as he and Danylle went first to the kitchen to drop stuff off.

"It's awful quiet in here Dean. You don't think something's wrong do you?" Danylle asked as they both left the kitchen and retreated back toward Sam's room.

"There's no way anyone's getting in here unless they come through the doors," Dean said listening for a moment.

A scream caught their attention causing Dean to pull out his gun and Danylle her knife, "Son of a bitch that came from Sam's room," Dean said as both rushed down the hall and busted into Sam's room. They looked around and noticed Kaashaa and Sam practically cuddled on the bed together and a movie playing on the TV.

"What the hell," Danylle sighed, "Geeze it's just the new Jurassic movie. I so don't like you right now Kaashaa." She watched the two sleeping peacefully grinning. She turned to look at Dean like you really want to wake them up.

"Damn it Sammy," Dean growled as he walked over and smacked Sam's shoulder.

Sam jumped, which in turn made Kaashaa jump, "What the hell Dean," Sam said giving his brother a confused glare.

"We thought you two were in trouble and the only thing that's wrong is a dino movie being to loud," Dean answered as he put the safety back on his gun stowing it.

"Well, you and Danylle were taking so long we got bored and decided to watch a movie. Next time hurry up your sexual antics," Kaashaa said as she tried to sit up and winced again the ribs protesting against the movement.

"That'll teach you to be an ass to me Kaashaa," Danylle said as she and Sam helped Kaashaa to sit up a bit more to eat, "Next time check who's trying to get all kinky."

"Well as scintillating as this conversation is getting I for one am hungry everyone up for pizza," Dean said coming in with the food.

"What kind of pizza?" Kaashaa asked watching as everything was set up so someone was within reach of the food in case she wanted something.

"Don't worry sis I talked Dean into making sure there was cheese pizza for you since you just won't eat anything else," Danylle answered as plates were handed around.


	12. Chapter 12

Once everyone had their plates Dean cleared his throat, "I think it's time while we're eating that you girls explain just what the hell Lucifer was talking about back there."

"I think it's a long story that would take almost a lifetime to understand but we can give you the basics of it for the moment and once we find the journal you can read for yourselves the rest of it," Danylle said as Kaashaa nodded while chewing on her pizza.

Kaashaa swallowed her piece of pizza, "To start with you need to understand Dean that Danylle isn't any more human than I am. She's a wood elf that's been on this earth for a couple of millennia. I'm a hybrid my mother was unicorn, yes there really is such a thing, and my father was vampire however before you jump to conclusions he's not like the scum you hunt. He was basically first born royalty, he taught his family to drink only from animals and only as necessary."

"She is part of a very old line of royal vampires who don't bother a soul they're practically harmless, except her she's vicious." Danylle said slowly stepping away from Kaashaa before got hit.

"I hate to tell you first off I've never seen a vampire that didn't deserve to die and unicorns do not exists," Dean answered shaking his head at them both, "Ok I can go on a limb to believe you are an elf Danylle the ears are hard to hide but Kaashaa come on what is she really?"

"Dean really, give them some credit," Sam said glancing as Kaashaa trying to find a reason to really believe what he was told.

"Come on Sam you really believe the girl laying in your bed is a mythical creature mixed with a vampire. I've heard some con stories in my time as a hunter but you girls really do take the cake," Dean huffed sighing at the whole lies being told.

"You don't believe me Dean. You truly don't believe in what I'm saying," Kaashaa asked turning her eyes toward me.

"No, not really," Dean said, "I personally think is all a crock of bullshit and that you're hiding something else from Sam and me," He added glaring at Kaashaa.

"Well since first off I don't think you're brother wants to lose his bed to a thousand pound unicorn and I'm sure Danylle won't let me then let me show you something that you will believe," she said touching both Sam and Dean. In that moment they went through memories and saw them both through Kaashaa's eyes and the eyes of those around Kaashaa. They watched her grow up, transform, fight monsters of all sorts and the one thing she knew would make them believe. She showed them her family and the night that they died as she protected a young Danylle.

Both boys pulled away tears streaming down their faces as they looked to see a deep blue glow in the shape of a star on Kaashaa's forehead and the tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "What the hell," Dean said glancing as Danylle and noticing her tears as well.

"That was everything that Kaashaa ever was and is and what was taken from her at a young age because she did what her father told her to and protected me against everything in her being to help her family," Danylle answered sniffling as Kaashaa lowered her head.

"How, I mean you guys can talk with each other without anyone else hearing could you see what she showed us," Sam said as her pulled Kaashaa close letting her continue to cry.

"It's one of the best and worse things about Kaashaa and I," Danylle answered quietly.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted either of you," Dean said putting a hand on Kaashaa's shoulder and taking Danylle and pulling her to him, "Don't worry we'll get you guys through this, I promise you," Dean said.

" _I think Kaash we just found the other half of our family,"_ Danylle sent mentally to her sister. Kaashaa just smiled and nodded.

"Stop doing that!" Both boys said at the same time trying to figure out just what was said.

"Nothing of importance," Danylle answered grinning at Dean, "But as much as I'd like to keep this game going I think Kaashaa probably needs to lay down and rest.

"Sis," Kaashaa said quietly her voice actually startling the boys, "I'm fine I just need a few minutes to get myself back together.

"I hate to say this but I agree with your sister, Kaashaa, you need to rest and since everyone's done I'll get this put up and you lay down," Dean said as he picked up the empty boxes and bags.

"Dean's right Kaash try and relax. I'll be right here if you need me," Sam said as he helped her to lay back down despite the fact she was openly protesting.

"Fine, dads but only because I'm being outnumbered on this one," Kaashaa answered closing her eyes and falling fast asleep in no time.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam sighed as he felt Kaashaa's weight shift slightly, "Kaashaa, hey, time to wake up," He said gently as felt her shift again before her eyes opened.

"Wh-what?" she asked confusion sitting in for a second before she realized that her head was on Sam's chest.

"It's ok you started to have a bad dream so when you rolled over and put your head on my chest I just let you stay put. You seem to calm down pretty quickly," Sam answered smiling at her.

"I'm sorry I must have been dreaming about my family last night. I didn't hurt you at all did I?" Kaashaa asked sitting up and wincing as her ribs were still sore.

"No, you were fine; like I said you fell back to sleep once you rolled over. Don't worry I didn't mind you doing that if it helped you sleep. You look like you could use the rest," Sam answered as he opened his arms and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm happy for the help but I still should have asked. That was an invasion of your personal space," Kaashaa said as she accepted the hug silently enjoying his arms around her.

"Kaashaa, really, I didn't mind. You know you can talk to me if you need to," Sam said pulling her closer to him.

"I-I can't put into words h-how much I…" Kaashaa said pulling her head up so she could see his eyes. She leaned closer her lips lightly brushing his.

Sam's reaction startled her at first as he pressed harder against her lips before barely pulling away, "I'll only continue if you want me to," he murmured.

Emotions swirled through her, "I don't mind you continuing," she answered as she pressed her lips to his again. Sam obliged her as they laid back on the bed exploring each other's lips and hands beginning to wander just a bit.

"Hey you two decent in…" Dean said as he opened the door and grinned, "Oops I guess you two aren't hungry enough for breakfast yet then," he finished as both pulled away from each other and an audible huff was heard.

"We'll be in there in a minute Dean," Sam said sighing as Dean nodded then chuckled closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was fun. Does your brother do that often?" Kaashaa asked as she looked around for her shirt or any shirt that she could put on over the wrap.

"Only when he knows it's going to aggravate me. Here you can wear this since I think your sister took your shirt to try and wash some of the blood out of it," Sam said handing her one of his t-shirts.

"Thanks," Kaashaa said taking it and putting it on then slowly standing up.

"Are you ok," he noticed her tensing up a bit as she slowly moved around.

"I will be, just very sore at the moment," she answered as she turned to find he'd slipped on a shirt a well.

"Come on I'll show you where the kitchen is," Sam said taking her hand in his as they left the room.

"Wow, look who decided to finally grace us with their presence," Danylle said grinning at her sister in amusement.

"I just didn't need you trying to drag me out here butt naked or worse Dean over there interrupting again," Kaashaa said as she and Sam sat down at the table.

"You know you two make a cute couple," Dean said around a mouth full of bacon and eggs.

Kaashaa rolled her eyes and began filling her plate, "You're an ass you know that right, Dean?"

"Yeah but that's just my fun and friendly personality shining through," Dean answered as everyone quieted.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Danylle asked trying to break the quiet.

"We need to see if we can locate Lucifer before he goes on another rampage," Dean said looking over at Sam.

"I'll start checking for any anomalies," Sam said as everyone finished eating and began cleaning the kitchen up.

"Let Kaashaa and I know what we can do to help," Danylle stated as she and Kaashaa went over and began clearing food and washing dishes. She waited a few minutes before finally asking, not even trying to hide her giggling, "So how was the make out session with Sam?"

"I don't know we didn't even get beyond kissing and just starting to let hands wander when Dean interrupted," Kaashaa huffed, her attention clearly not focused on Danyelle.

"I take it you're still daydreaming about what you two could be doing right now right," Danylle said trying to pull her sister out of her thoughts.

"Do what? No, I'm fine I was just thinking about, well, that night is all," Kaashaa said grabbing the dish that Danylle had cleaned and drying it quickly.

"Yeah, I can imagine that if felt good to have his arms around you and I bet he's so gentle and got those muscles in all the right places," Danylle pressed.

"Danylle!" Kaashaa said her face turning red, snapping the towel at her sister, before grabbing the next dish and hurriedly drying it.

"Okay fine I'll leave it be but I want details later." Danylle said as she let Kaashaa thoughts wander again.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey get this," Sam said as Dean and the girls looked up, "In Appleton, Wisconsin they've had an electrical storm start there a couple of days ago. It sounds like Lucifer's thing again," Sam said turning his computer around to show the other three.

"So let's load up and go take a look at Appleton then," Dean stated getting up.

"Hold up, Kaashaa, I love you sis but I don't think you should go just yet," Danylle said getting up and heading toward her room to pack.

"She's right Kaashie, your ribs aren't ready for another confrontation with Lucifer yet," Dean added as he only nodded at his brother and left as well to go pack.

"I swear," Kaashaa huffed growling and getting up to go get something to drink.

Sam sighed understanding Kaashaa's frustration at not being able to go. She in a lot of ways was a mixture of himself and Dean, in the fact Kaashaa wanted a crack at Lucifer again, but he also understood that the other two were right Kaashaa still needed to heal. Kaashaa came back in and plopped down in the chair next to Sam, "Kaashaa, take it easy you'll get your chance to help slam Lucifer back in his cage," Sam said quietly.

"I know it's just I don't like either of them running off half cocked," Kaashaa said shaking her head.

"I know, neither do I but until we know for sure that Lucifer's there all we can do is keep checking every lead out that we can. I doubt that neither of them will confront him so quickly," Sam answered trying to console Kaashaa.

"I can hope they don't," Kaashaa said sighing again and leaning back in the chair.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Sam said writing Dean the text he'd requested along with a single line, _call us if you find him,_ before sending it.

"So now that you're stuck here babysitting me what are we going to do?" Kaashaa asked.

"We could try and actually watch the movie we started before we fell asleep," Sam suggested shutting his laptop.

"Yeah I think I fell asleep about half way through it," Kaashaa said smiling as both got up and headed back down to Sam's room.

They got in there and set up the TV both sitting on the edge of the bed some space between them, "So before we start do you want something to snack on?" Sam asked.

Kaashaa shook her head, "Nah, I'm good how about you going to go get a snack?" she asked quietly.

"I'm good," Sam said as he hit the button to start the movie again trying to find the exact spot that both of them might have fallen asleep at.

"Sam," Kaashaa said her voice breaking a bit.

"What's wrong Kaashaa," Sam said turning toward her noticing how blue her eyes truly was.

Kaashaa moved closer to him her hand brushing his arm, "I, was wondering," she paused closing the distance between them so she was right beside him.

"Are you sure," Sam asked knowing where her thoughts were going. He could feel the same pull she did.

Kaashaa nodded, "I haven't felt this way in a long time toward anyone, but you," she stopped again brushing her lips brushing his again.

Sam didn't need any more permission as he pulled her into his lap not breaking the kiss. He pulled his lips from hers and found her collarbone kissing there and feeling her sigh deeply.

"Sam, please don't stop," she sighed again as she ran her hands through his hair. Sam suckled a little harder on her collarbone and she moaned grinding into him.

"Damn it Kaashaa," he moaned as one by one they began removing articles of clothing. He rolled putting her down on the bed.

"Are you ok Sam," Kaashaa asked as Sam paused in what he was doing.

"I need to know this is truly what you want," He pulled back to look at her.

"I do want this Sam otherwise we wouldn't be where we're at," Kaashaa answered pulling him down so she could kiss his chest over where his tattoo was.

"Shit," Sam moaned as he pulled her lips back up to his as his tongue traced her lips begging for entrance.

She parted her lips allowing his tongue to begin to explore the inside of her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance Sam easily winning when she let out a little purr pleasure.

He pulled away and kissed down her neck finding pleasure in the fact as he kissed certain areas she'd buck her hips up, "Oh God Sam," she moaned as he continued down and found her breast and suckled then continued kissing her while his hands explored every inch of her.

For the rest of the night they spent time exploring each other and learning just what caused the most pleasure for each other and what each one enjoyed. As morning came on Sam pulled Kaashaa to him, "We really need to get some sleep otherwise we're not going to any good to our siblings."

"I can't believe they haven't called to aggravate us," Kaashaa answered as she put her head on his chest snuggling in her eyes closing.

"Yeah I figured they'd have at least called to let us," Sam paused yawning, "Know they got there," he finished as his eyes closed, blinked open then stayed closed in the end.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Dean," Danylle called banging on the bathroom door, "Do you mind hurrying and getting out of the damn shower sometime this century."

The door opened and Dean stepped out shirtless, "What is it with you and needing in the bathroom at the weirdest times," He huffed.

"I don't need in the bathroom but you got a message from Sam asking if we'd found anything," Danylle replied tossing Dean his phone.

"I'll get back to him in a bit when we have found something out," Dean said putting the phone down on table and heading back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I don't blame either of them for texting or trying to call since you didn't check in when we got in last night," Danylle said flopping down on the bed. It hadn't been her choice but a better cover that they played a married couple.

"I'm sure Sam has it handled," Dean answered as he came out finally, "So you ready to go to work," he asked.

"Oh just so ready," Danylle said as she grabbed the key to the room tossing the keys to the impala at Dean, "Lead the way my dear sweet husband."

Dean chuckled knowing it wasn't setting well with Danylle the act but knowing that it looked better to others if they appeared married, "Why so testy my sweet wife? Should I take you back to bed and make you happy?" Dean asked grinning as Danylle turned and growled at her.

"I don't think so," she hissed at him, "We'll have a very long discussion about that before that ever takes place."

"I look forward to it," Dean said as they left the room and climbed into the car.

"You're enjoying this a little too much, Dean," Danylle said once they were on their way to the records office to check out if anyone new had rented or bought a house recently.

"I just like getting into the role," Dean answered turning down the right road, "Besides, if something goes wrong at least they won't think we're having an affair but speaking of affairs and sexual antics think those two have finally had fun?"

"I try not to think about that with my sister," Danylle said aloud shaking her head.

"Well if I know my brother it's most likely happened," Dean replied grinning at the idea of Kaashaa and Sam and how he'd found them.

"Dean please would you mind not talking about my sister having sex. I don't want or need your help creating a mental picture that I can't unsee." Danylle said as they parked and went into the building.

"Can I help you two?" the older lady asked as Dean and Danylle stepped up the counter.

"Yes, we're looking to maybe buy a home here but we were wondering if you could tell us if any of these houses have been bought yet? We tried the realtor's office but they were out to lunch," Danylle said giving the lady a slight smile.

"Give me a moment," the lady said as she typed on the computer for several minutes. Yes all but two of the houses are still available," the lady answered putting a line over two of the addresses.

"Thank you so much. My wife and I are very grateful for you help," Dean said as he put his arm around Danylle, kissing her neck.

"I take it you're newlyweds, well welcome to Appleton and I hope you decide to make this your home," the lady answered as Dean smiled back and led Danylle out of the office.

"What the hell was that about, Dean? Laid it on a little thick didn't you?" Danylle hissed as they continued walking toward the impala.

"What enjoy the kiss a little too much, Danylle," Dean grinned as he opened the door for her and shut it before going around and getting in himself. He started the engine grinning at her.

"You put a lot of store on one little peck on the neck and you're sexual appeal Winchester," Danylle answered back.

"Oh, come on, you're attracted to me and don't want to admit to it," Dean stated chuckling.

Danylle looked at him and growled before turning to look out the window wishing she could shake the shiver as if she could still feel his lips on her neck. A few minutes later she turned back to him, "Did you see that?" she asked.

"Yeah, hang on," Dean said as they spun around to follow the black car with the heavily tinted windows.

They followed the car out of town for a while stopping when the car down a rock road toward one of the addresses that they had on their list, "Well that explains some of the mystery," Danylle said as they pulled binoculars and watched the demons drag in a couple of girls toward the house and be met by two what appeared to be vampires on the porch.

"What the hell is Lucifer trying to do?" Dean growled out as he got out and went to the trunk. He pulled open the weapons supply and grabbed two machetes and a knife out of the supplies before slamming the trunk close and climbing back in.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Danylle asked. Dean just nodded and started the Impala up pulling down the driveway.

"Just watch your back cause we don't know where Lucifer's at," Dean said as they got out and quietly closed the doors. They snuck up and peered in noticing one of the demon's and a vampire holding one of the girls the other one already on the floor blood still leaking a little from her neck.

"Damn it," Danylle hissed at the scene. "Time to split up and get these bastards before the other girl dies," she said as Dean nodded and headed around the back.

Danylle snuck behind the demon and vampire slicing the head off the vampire while at the same time touching the demon and melting it and it's meat suit at the same time, "Dean, now!" Danylle called as she busted the door in.

"Watch it to your left," Dean called as Danylle noticed him engaged with two vampires.

She turned and shoved the demon against the wall with just a flick of her wrist as Dean finished off the vampires, "You stay put," She hissed pinning the demon to the wall as two more vampires charged her.

"Hey asshat," Dean said as one of them spun and met his end as Dean took his head off.

"Time for you to take a permanent vacation asshole," Danylle said swinging herself around as the blade connected with the neck a clean sweep of the head off the neck.

"Damn Danylle," Dean said smiling at her, "So you want to get married?" he asked as Danylle turned her head slightly his direction.

"Maybe another time big boy," she said grinning. She refocused her attention on the remaining demon, "So where's my father at you sorry pond scum?" she hissed closing her fist as the demon began choking.

"My highness, I'll tell you," it finally choked out as Danylle let up slightly. "He's in Mackville waiting for you at this address," the demon said handing her a piece of paper before Danylle just touched him melting him into a puddle of goo at her feet.

"What the hell?" Dean admonished as Danylle motioned him to head out.

"I'll explain while we're heading to Mackville, Dean," Danylle said getting into the car. Dean got in and fired up the engine spinning the car around and flying back down the drive.

"Okay you want to explain the gooey mess you made back there with that Demon," Dean asked as they flew down the road racing they hoped to get to Lucifer before he realized that his minions were dead.

"It's part of my powers Dean. I can hold a demon in their meat suit and destroy it and them at the same time. I normally wouldn't do that but I know for a fact that those demons were in people that are long dead," Danylle explained as they came to Mackville city limits and began navigating the traffic to the address the demon had given them.

"Wow, is all I can say to that," Dean said as they ran busting in the door and seeing a table sitting in the middle of the decaying house.

They approached it carefully and came to a stop before it. On top of the table sat an envelope. Danylle picked it up, ripped open on end and pulled out a piece of paper. What looked like ink turned out to be blood, "What the hell," Danylle exclaimed as Dean gave her a puzzled concerned look.

"What does the note say Danylle," Dean asked waiting for any clue as to why Danylle was angry.

Danylle gave Dean the letter a growl tearing from her throat as she picked up the table and chunked it against the wall. Dean looked at the letter reading it out loud

 _ **Catch me if you can my little Danylle. I'm on my way to Kansas. There's no place like home.**_

 _ **Dad**_

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled chunking the paper away from him.

"We've got to get a hold of the other two right away and make sure they're ready just in case Lucifer shows up," Danylle said grabbing her phone out of her pocket and dialing Kaashaa's number. It rang several times before Kaashaa's voice filled her ear.

 _Hi this is Kaashaa if you're in trouble keep calling if not leave me a message._

"Kaashaa answer the damn phone, damn it. You and Sam lock down the bunker now Lucifer's on his way to you two," Danylle snapped punching the off button.

"Let me see if I can get Sam on the phone," Dean said as he dialed Sam's phone. Again the phone rang several times before Sam's voicemail clicked in,

 _Sam can't talk right now, he's waxing like everything, but leave a clear message, what are you doing with my phone, Dean come on_

"Sam, come on man answer your fricking phone. Look Lucifer's heading to you and Kaashaa lock down the bunker. Danylle and I are going to head back that way first thing in the morning, Sammy," Dean said as he turned off his cell phone as well.

"Well that was just productive," Danylle said sarcastically as she and Dean left and headed back to Appleton.

"I don't understand why they're not answering their damn phones," Dean sniffed frustration in his voice.

"I just hope they get them before Lucifer shows up," Danylle snipped as they got to their hotel room.

"Well there's not a lot we can do tonight. Look it's late and we both need some rest why don't we get some food and crash for about 4 hours or so and head back we'll keep calling till we get one of them," Dean answered as he stepped down to the diner down the way giving Danylle time to shower. He came back a little later with two bags and drinks, "Here I got you a burger, some fries and a drink." He handed her the bag and grabbed some clothes so he could take a quick shower.

Danylle set the stuff out and stopped long enough to call Kaashaa's phone again, "Come on sis you better answer the damn thing," she hissed counting the rings.

One the sixth ring Kaashaa's voice filled the receive, "Yes Danylle what's up?" Kaashaa asked smacking at Sam to getting him to stop kissing on her neck.

"About Damn time one of you decide to take time out to answer a phone," Danylle spouted as Dean stepped out Danylle pointed at her phone then put it on speaker.

"Hey neither of our phones have real good reception right now, so have you two found anything out, yet," Kaashaa asked, as Danylle heard the slap and chuckle from Sam.

"Look you and Sam need to lock the bunker down. Lucifer knows you two are in Kansas and I'm not sure if he doesn't know exactly where," Danylle started as she heard another smack and Kaashaa's voice telling Sam to stop before the line crackled.

"Say that again sis it sounds like you're in the bottom a barrel. Did you say Lucifer's coming to….," Kaashaa's voice faded out and the line went dead.

"Damn it," Danylle said as Dean immediately picked up his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Dean, what's up?" Sam's voice was real faded.

"Sammy lock down the bunker, Lucifer coming," Dean said as he heard the same crackle and fading sound before the call went dead.

"I hope they understood enough to lock down the damn bunker and not leave themselves unprotected," Danylle said as she sat down huffing in anger.

"I'm sure they eventually got the message, Danylle and right now there's not a lot we can do to help them," Dean said praying his brother got enough to put together they were in trouble at home.

"So what happens if they didn't get the message clear enough," Danylle asked shivering at the thought of what Lucifer might do to both Kaashaa and Sam if they were caught.

"They got the message I'm sure of it," Dean said going to hug Danylle, "Don't worry we left two of the smartest people back there and they'll handle things.

"Dean," Danylle said as Dean reached down and kissed her neck feeling the shiver run down her, "Really you are trying to play," She stopped as Dean kissed on one shoulder then caressed her soft points of her ears.

"Come on Danylle relax will you," Dean said as he kissed again on her neck moving his hands down to the front of her shirt.

"Dean, really is this," She suppressed a moan as Dean got the first button undone and began working on button two, "All you think of." she finally finished as the second button came undone.

"No, but if it helps you relax," he murmured in her ear as he got her to stand so he could spin her into him and pull her in for a kiss.

Danylle let him kiss her deeply before pulling away slightly, "Are you sure we have time for any of this."

"We have all night to practice our night moves," Dean said as he managed to get her shirt off.

"You sure think you're slick don't you, sir," Danylle answered tugging on his shirt to get him to take it off.

Once the shirts were off their lips found each other's again and he began backing them up toward the bed. Danylle surprised Dean when she flipped it so he landed first on the bed, "Well, that wasn't what I had planned," Dean said chuckling as he used his legs to cause Danylle to fall on top of him.

"Yeah just like that wasn't what I had planned, Dean," Danylle said as their lips met again and Dean managed to roll Danylle over beginning to kiss on her neck and down her chest.

"Damn you Dean Winchester," Danylle moaned out as Dean found a spot that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"You got to love the moves," he whispered as he managed to feel her body begin to relax and give in. He moved back to her neck and she felt the bulge in his pants.

"So are you in trouble or just happy to see me there big boy," She whispered as she began to undo his pants.

Dean chuckled, "You could say been waiting for a chance to have you right where I want you," he answered as he did the same to her.

The night continued on but for Dean and Danylle it was a sweet ecstasy of bodies moving in motion and finding things that made them feel more connected. Later as they laid together Danylle laying on Dean's chest both heard a buzzing sound, "What the hell," Dean said as he reached over and grabbed his phone.

"What's wrong Dean?" Danylle asked watching as Dean scrolled through his messages till he came to one that was from Sam and unopened.

 _ **Guess where I am right now and who I'm looking at**_

 _ **Lucifer**_

"What the hell," Dean said as he showed Danylle who gasped.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Danylle yelled as both flew out of the bed and began getting dressed and trying to get themselves home.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well what do we do with them my sire," Amber asked smiling evilly at Kaashaa and Sam.

"I think we'll leave them right here where my daughter and Dean Winchester can see them let them walk right in," Lucifer said caressing Kaashaa's cheek.

"You son of bitch you're going to regret this," Kaashaa hissed as another demon came up and gagged her.

"It's too bad that you're mouth is always running little Kaashaa, I really wanted your sister to hear your screams this time," Lucifer said laughing.

"What about Sam Winchester?" Amber asked licking her lips at Sam.

"You can play with him for a bit but don't break him. I want the set and it won't happen if his brother doesn't have anyone to save," Lucifer said waving his hand at the female demon who grinned.

Sam growled through the gag at the demon as she straddled him trying to force off him.

"Trust me after me you'll never want another like her," Amber crooned running her hand down Sam's chest. She pulled his face close and kissed his mouth even though he was gagged.

Kaashaa snorted her temper rising quickly. She called out loudly hoping an angel or her sister or hell even Dean heard her, _"I need help now before Lucifer kills me and this bitch touching Sam dies otherwise there won't be a damn bunker. This is a SOS to whoever is listening"_

What she didn't expect and it pulled her up was the sound of her sister and Dean at the same time _"We're almost there and don't kill anything or blow the bunker up."_

Lucifer turned as Kaashaa's sudden laughter caused everyone to stop even Sam, "What's so funny Kaashaa?" Lucifer said almost ripping the gag out.

"Oh nothing but I got permission to fry your ass as long as I don't blow anything up and guess what you're ass is toast," Kaashaa answered as she snapped the last rope she'd been working on transforming immediately and swinging her body around to knock Amber off Sam.

"Please you're no better a fighter in that form than you are in human form," Lucifer said pulling his blade and lunging in at Kaashaa.

"So sorry to burst your bubbly ass daddy dearest but this time you're going back home and your little bitches along with you," Danylle screamed as she jumped landing on Kaashaa's back who swung around to kick her feet at Lucifer sending him backward.

Danylle jumped down and Kaashaa used her momentum to snap Amber away from Dean who was trying to free Sam, "See I told you not to piss off the uni she's not a very happy camper and it's going to take weeks to get her back to even sort of happy go lucky," Danylle said as a black smoke filled the room and with its sudden disappearance Lucifer once again escaped.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaashaa snorted keeping her horn in place on the demon left behind, "Start talking asshole and I'll be the one to end your suffering before my sister makes a bubbly gooey mess or Dean and Sam decide to play torture chamber."

The demon snarled at her, "You're nothing to me and I'll be back as long as Lucifer walks this earth. There's nothing to keep me from coming back."

"Yeah I have a feeling you might be wrong there are ways to stop demons from coming back and since you won't answer me then here have at her guys," Kaashaa said as she swung her head and the demon who was pinned by her horn toward Danylle and the boys before transforming back into her human form and collapsing on the floor.

The demon slid to a stop at Dean and Sam's feet, "Well what we have here is a failure to communicate. You can either give us the information we want or Danylle here can torture it out of you just like you were planning on torturing Kaashaa and Sam," Dean said grinning as he picked up the demon and shoved it at Danylle.

"Your highness please I'll give you what you want," it screamed as a hissing sound was heard.

"No, you won't you'll lie and I can't stand liars besides you hurt my sister so turnabout's fair play," Danylle said as she began literally making the demon melt from bottom to top stopping only when she was to its knees. "I take it back, hey Dean got a place to store a demon till I need information?" she asked.

"Yeah come on I'll show you while Sam tries and gets Kaashaa back to the room to lay down," Dean said as he hauled the demon up and drug it toward the holding cell they'd designed for Demons.

"Kaashaa," Sam said trying to shake her to wake her up enough. Kaashaa remained passed out despite Sam's best efforts. He finally stooped and picked her up taking her back to their room and laid her down just as Danylle and Dean came in quietly.

"So now that the demon's trapped it's just a matter of time before I find out exactly was dick with ears is doing?" Danylle said as they came into the room seeing Sam bent over Kaashaa trying to check out her out.

"How's Kaashaa doing Sam?" Dean asked putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Not so good Dean. I don't get it she was fine till she transformed and now she's not even responding at all. Danylle what's going on with her?" He asked looking up at Danylle with tears forming in his eyes.

"Let me see what I can do Sam," Danylle said as she turned to Dean handing him her keys, "Go to the Charger and in the trunk is a spell book with a grey cover please get that for me," she asked as Dean nodded and headed off.

Dean came back a few minutes later and handed Danylle the book, "Sam why don't you and me take a walk while Danylle helps Kaash out," Dean said getting his brother up and out of the way for the moment.

"Okay, Kaashaa let's try this one more time and dammit don't lose your cool," Danylle said opening the spell book trying to find the right spell that would help Kaashaa.

The boys returned about 20 minutes later, "Danylle how's Kaashaa doing?" Sam asked coming and sitting on Kaashaa's other side.

"I'll survive I think," Kaashaa said turning her head slightly to smile weakly at Sam.

"Well, all I can say is you're one tough bitch to kill there Kaashie," Dean said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"So why is Lucifer going after Kaashaa?" Sam asked glancing at both Danylle and Dean.

"I have my suspicions but I need time really think and relax. I'm going to take a walk and clear my head," Danylle said getting up slowly and heading toward the door.

"You want some company or would you rather walk alone?" Dean asked worried about the look in Danylle's eyes.

"No, you stay and keep an eye on these two so they don't get in anymore trouble," Danylle answered walking out the door before Dean could answer.

"Please don't do it sis," Kaashaa whispered before she closed her eyes as her strength waned a bit.

"Kaashaa, what don't you want your sister to do?" Dean asked sitting where Danylle had previously been.

Kaashaa opened her eyes slowly, "Dean I'm afraid that she's going to go back to her father. Please don't let me lose my sister," she whispered as she finally fell asleep. Dean and Sam just looked at one another both concerned about what Kaashaa had said and worried about what

Danylle was about to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Danylle walked out of the bunker and walked quite a distance into the wood before she stopped and took out the book calling up the incantation that would allow her to contact her father, "Damn you Lucifer answer me," Danylle said once she'd finished the incantation to call on him.

"You should really calm yourself and be patient I am," Lucifer said behind her.

"You should learn never to screw with what I consider my family. What do you want and why are you hurting the ones I love?" she asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it out loud just the same.

"I want what I've always wanted. I want you to take your place by my side. If you join me then I'll stop torturing the ones you love including that half breed abortion and the Winchesters," Lucifer said smiling.

"You're lying you'd kill them just cause they dared cross you in the first place but I'll make a deal with you. I'll go with you but you have to leave all three of them alone and I mean it," Danylle said glaring at Lucifer.

"Fine, I was getting bored with those three in the first place. So are you ready to go," Lucifer said holding out his hand.

"No, I want to make sure that Dean, Sam and Kaashaa are safe and well and give them something to help them through this transition but in two hours I'll meet you back here," Danylle said as she turned leaving and heading back inside the bunker leaving Lucifer waiting.

She went in and packed what she could putting the bag by the door before heading back down the hall first stopping off at Dean's room. She crept in and sat by his side as he slept, "Dean, please forgive me for doing this but you and your brother are the only ones I could trust to protect her. I do love you and I promise I'll always check in on you. Keep fighting my father and don't give up. Kaashaa's going to need you just like your brother. I love you Dean Winchester," Danylle said as she stooped and kissed his lips gently laying a blade on the table by his bed with a note.

She next stopped off and opened the door to go sit by Kaashaa and Sam, "Sam you take care of her. She's been everything to me, not only my protector; but my mom, dad, sister and best friend and she'll not understand. I have to admit with you I've not seen her smile like she has in these last few weeks. Keep her happy Samuel," She said stooping to kiss his forehead and laying a necklace that had an amulet attached to it before turning her attention to Kaashaa, "Sis, I know you won't understand why I'm doing this but I have to. You've always protected me. It was because of you that I learned everything; how to smile, how to laugh and how to love. Please don't be sad; I found you a home and family to replace what you're going to miss with me but I'll always look after my big sister," She kissed her sister's forehead gently moving the hair to trace the star that glowed as her body healed. She left the spell book there and a note explaining why things had to happen before completely walking out of the room and the bunker leaving all three she hoped safe forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean rolled over his sleep restless, his eyes finally snapping open to see a knife and note on his nightstand, "What the…" he reached over and grabbed the note and finally made his eyes focus on it. He read through it and tears started streaming down his face, "Danylle no," he said as he heard the scream that signal Kaashaa must have woke up. He got up and rushed down the hall bursting open the door to Sam holding a sobbing Kaashaa.

"She can't be gone," was all Dean or Sam could make out as Dean sat on her other side putting an arm around both of them.

"Kaashaa you've got calm down," Sam whispered trying to sooth her knowing that both her and his brother were heartbroken.

"I couldn't have lost all my family," she screamed her sobs continuing as both boys held her till finally her body gave out and all three fell asleep sitting side by side.

Hours later Sam woke up and looked around he slipped out of bed and headed toward the kitchen to grab something to drink. He looked up as he got in the kitchen to see Danylle sitting there, "Danylle you didn't leave, thank God," Sam said reaching over to hug Danylle.

"Sam, you're dreaming I'm not really here but I had to get through to someone and you were the easiest to get through to, I had to least know that you three are okay," Danylle said.

"Danylle we're not ok. Your sister's so upset you left her. She feels like she's got no one and Dean's heartbroken. What do you want me to do I can't handle this on my own," Sam said backing up a little bit.

"Sammy, I can't I made a promise to keep you all safe so Lucifer won't harm you but I can help you if you will let me," Danylle answered.

"What we want is you home where you belong Danylle. We can handle Lucifer another way," Sam said his voice harsh sounding.

"I'm where I am because I trust you and Dean to protect her. Kaashaa is alone and she'll need someone in her life. Give her the life she deserves Sam. Tell Dean that I love him. I'll be in touch to help you fight my father at every turn but for now this is the last time you'll see for a while. Remember, take care of them Sam you can do it and you've got others to help you like your mom and Castiel," Danylle said as she faded and Sam jumped waking up for real.

Sam looked around tears still streaming down his cheeks, "Damn you Danylle," he muttered as this time he truly slipped out of the bed grabbing his cell phone. He flipped it open and walked out and down the hall dialing a number. It rang three times before someone on the other end answered it, "Mom, I need yours and Cas' help. Danylle left," Sam said listening for a moment, "Thanks I'll see you guys in a little bit," he finished and hung up before going to make some coffee and grab a beer for Dean.


	20. Chapter 20

_(Eight months later)_

"Dean Henry Winchester," Kaashaa called coming into his room without knocking, "Did you get the last of the…" she stopped at sight of Dean eating the pizza she'd been looking for, "Oh never mind. You are so impossible," She said throwing a towel at him.

"What?" he said grinning at her, "I was hungry," he said around a mouth of pizza.

"You better be ready to go in the next few minutes or Sam and I are leaving without you," Kaashaa said as Dean jumped up and grabbed her up over his shoulder walking down the hall.

"If you drop me Dean I'm going to whoop your ass just because," Kaashaa warned as Dean came into the main area of the bunker and plopped her in Sam's lap laughing.

"Thanks a lot Dean, really man, why do you always have to do that," Sam said as he grabbed Kaashaa so she wouldn't go after his brother.

"Dang it Sammy let me go beat the crap out of him just once. It'll make me feel better," Kaashaa said as Sam grabbed her tighter kissing her neck.

"No as you say he might be potentially useful later," Sam said chuckling.

"Yeah that and you just love our brother torturing me don't you," as she relaxed into his embrace.

"That and I don't really want to have to clean blood off the floor cause you two went to scrapping like two little kids again," Mary said coming in from the kitchen with a sandwich for Sam and Kaashaa.

"I still don't understand if you two are mad at each other or just playing," Jack said looking confused at both of them.

"It's ok Jack I don't ever really get mad at Deano just mostly irritated when he steals my food," Kaashaa said smiling at Jack. _'Man I miss you sis and sometimes the expression Jack gives me reminds me of you.'_ Kaashaa thought to herself as she listened to Dean try and explain how irritating little sisters could be.

"So are you boys heading out or staying home from the hunt," Mary asked bluntly.

"Yeah, since Kaashaa threatened to leave me at home we better head out before she actually does leave me again.

"Do you really think that your brother would let me do that but speaking of which, I was thinking, why don't you two take Cas and Jack with you and I hang back and do some research for you. I mean you guys aren't going far," Kaashaa said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go beat the crap out of these nasties with us little sis," Dean asked grinning at her.

"Are you kidding the last time you tried to use me as bait and you and Sam didn't talk for a week," Kaashaa said sticking her tongue at him, "Besides, Jack's been practically begging you two to go on a hunt for weeks so go and behave yourselves please," she finished as he kissed Sam gently on the lips before getting up, grabbing her sandwich and heading toward the kitchen briefly before coming back with the ice chest setting it down in front of Dean.

"You know me too well, Kaashie," He said ruffling her head and giving her forehead a kiss before hugging her.

"Someone has to keep you sane so you won't kill, my fiancé," Kaashaa answered. The boys loaded up and Mary and Kaashaa waved goodbye as they left.

After the boys left Kaashaa and Mary walked back into the main room, "Well, I'm going to call it a night," Kaashaa said giving Mary a hug.

"Good night sweetheart," Mary said as she watched her almost daughter head down to her and Sam's room.

Kaashaa went to bed and laid there for a while before she finally fell asleep. A hand touched her shaking her slightly where Kaashaa woke up, "Sis?" she said as her eyes opened to Danylle sitting beside her on the bed.

"No you're dreaming but I wanted to check up on you sis," Danylle said smiling.

"Danylle, I miss you," Kaashaa said hugging her sister anyway. "Why did you leave? We could have fought Lucifer no matter what he threw at us," Kaashaa asked sitting back.

"I know that but I just wanted to keep you guys safe for sure, Lucifer would've kept coming after you guys and I knew him well he would have killed one or the both of the boys, and I just don't think that I could handled that." Danylle said wiping the tears falling from Kaashaa's cheeks.

"Just come back to us sis we need you here there is so much I want to tell you," Kaashaa said leaning forward trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Trust me I will be back and even better than before, I have been keeping up with you guys congrats by the way, on your engagement I am happy for you two." Danylle said with a big smile on her face.

"Do you think that you might come back for the wedding?" Kaashaa asked her voice and eyes pleading.

"I don't know sis," Danylle said thinking for a moment, "You know what I'll try to make it a point to make it to that cause it wouldn't be a wedding without your little sister there but I can't stay sis even if I do get to come back for it," Danylle answered.

"I wish you were here now," Kaashaa stated smiling despite her heart hurting for her sister.

"I do too sis. Give Dean a hug and kiss for me and tell Sam I love him and congrats," Danylle said as the Kaashaa's dream faded into one of her regular dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

"Danylle, what have you been doing?" Lucifer demanded, entering the space where she was boredly sitting, listening yet again to the tedious jabber of what demon did what and how the Winchesters had thwarted another plan of Lucifer's.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Danylle said glaring at him briefly as she waved her hand dismissing the rest of the demons.

"You know exactly what I mean," Lucifer snarled getting right in Danylle's face, "You've been communicating with the Winchesters and that abomination. They've been able to stop everything I'm planning and you're the only one besides me that know what's going down.

"I've been doing exactly what you asked me to do and that's all. Yes, I've looked in on them since I chose to leave to keep tabs on how they're doing," Danylle snapped back rolling her eyes at him.

"You've been passing messages back and forth to them as well haven't you? I think that makes our little bargain void and so I think I'll make a visit to Aurora, Nebraska and end a little pest problem known as Dean and Sam Winchester," Lucifer said snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Damn you!" Danylle screamed panicking for a moment. She calmed herself knowing the one person she could contact should have no barrier.

" _Sis, please listen to me. Lucifer knows I've been passing along information in the form of hints to you and the boys. You've got to get them out of Aurora. Lucifer is on his way to kill them and I'm sure he's going to come to the bunker and kill you next. I was thinking too he doesn't know that Jack's with you so you have to help my brother, Sis please."_

" _I'm on my way now to the boys. Hurry up and get your butt here cause I don't know if I'll get to them in time,"_ Kaashaa answered as she finished helping Mary put up the wards and lock most of the bunker down.

Kaashaa turned to Mary, "I'll be back with our boys just don't leave here. That's how Lucifer got Sam and I the last time," She warned as she took off disappearing in front of Mary.

Kaashaa landed just outside of the hotel room, "Sam, Dean let me in now!" Kaashaa hollered banging on the door.

The door flew open to Dean with a gun drawn, "What the hell Kaash," he lowered the gun and put the safety back on the door as Sam grabbed Kaashaa in a hug.

"Inside now guys," Kaashaa said taking Sam's hand and dragging him inside slamming the door behind her.

"Kaashaa what's going on and how'd you get here so fast," Sam asked concern and confusion evident in his face.

"I teleported and yes I know I promised only to do that in an emergency which this is," Kaashaa answered hugging Dean, "Danylle warned me Lucifer's on the way here right now."

"Wait, you've heard from Danylle," Dean asked a hurt look on his face.

"Don't feel bad this is the first time I've actually heard from her," Kaashaa said closing the curtains and beginning to set wards on the door the best she could moving everyone on the other side of the room.

"Why did she contact you about Lucifer?" Sam asked watching as his fiancé continued putting wards on the door and windows.

"If I understood her correctly and it happened so fast I wasn't sure if I even heard correctly Lucifer thinks she's passing information to us about his plans," Kaashaa said finishing what she was doing coming to sit next to Sam.

"So if he's coming did she say how long before he finds us," Dean asked.

"Dean I'm not sure she even knows but I hope she's bringing her ass here cause we stand about a snowball's chance in hell of keeping him at bay otherwise," Kaashaa said laying her head on Sam's shoulder.

"I am curious, how did he find out where we would be," Cas asked tilting his head slightly.

"I'm wondering if he didn't track Jack and ultimately you guys," Kaashaa said sighing as they heard the first rumble of thunder and flashes of lightning.

"Then I can't be here if I'm a danger to you all," Jack said standing up.

"No, Jack you're leaving is not going to help us. He's coming not just for you but to end what he feels is holding Danylle back. The only way this is going to end is if we get rid of Lucifer for good or with our blood being spilt," Kaashaa said getting up and standing in front of Jack.

"I can't let him hurt my family," Jack said his voice cracking.

"No one's going to hurt any of us. I trust my sister even now," Kaashaa answered pulling Jack in a hug.

"Good thing you do trust me cause even now I'm not sure I can trust myself anymore," Danylle stated as everyone jumped at her voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled lowering his gun he'd drawn before almost tackling her in a hug.

"I've missed you too Dean," Danylle whispered as she fell easily into his arms.

"We're glad you're back Danylle," Sam said as he took his turn hugging her.

"Yeah and I'm glad you two are tying the knot finally Sam," Danylle said as Kaashaa all but jumped over the bed to grab her sister in a tight hug.

"I am so mad at you right now you little snot," Kaashaa said pulling back to smack her sister's shoulder hard before hugging her again.

"Nice to see you too sis," Danylle said as they broke the hug and Danylle rubbed her shoulder.

"Danylle this is Jack and of course you remember Cas, "Kaashaa said pointing toward Jack and Cas.

"Hi little brother, I'm your big sister Danylle," Danylle said going to hug Jack.

"Well now we've got the Scooby gang back together what do we do with Lucifer coming," Dean stated going to stand behind Danylle with his arms around her waist.

"Wait if we're the Scooby gang then who's the dog?" Kaashaa asked giggling a bit.

"I'd have to say you since you're the closest we have to a four legged creature," Dean popped off groaning as Danylle elbowed him.

"Be nice to Kaashaa," Danylle said as a sudden quiet settled outside.

"Guys, he's close," Kaashaa said putting Sam behind her and motioning Cas and Jack to join the brothers behind her and Danylle, "Sis we're not in the best of places for a fight," She whispered.

"I don't think we have much a choice but to fight here," Danylle whispered back as the door began to glow and banging was heard.

The door bulged in before it splintered sending shards everywhere. Everyone hit the floor trying to duck and cover and escape the rain of debris, "Sam!" Kaashaa called noticing Sam a few feet from everyone a piece of the door stuck in his shoulder.

"Sammy," Dean called trying to crawl closer to his brother.

"Dean - no -" Danylle called grabbing him and holding him down as more debris from the ceiling and window began to rain down on them.

As fast as it began it ended, "Guess who's home kids," Lucifer's voice said as they heard the crunch of feet over the debris.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean, Danylle, Kaashaa, Cas and Jack picked themselves slowly up off the floor, "Hey asshat go to hell," Dean said harshly.

"I'm hurt Dean," Lucifer crooned smiling at a still unconscious Sam on the floor.

"I seriously doubt you even give a rat's ass about your own feelings, besides you have to have a heart for that and I know you don't," Danylle said growling at Lucifer.

"See that's the problem, you don't even trust me to come and talk nice and politely," Lucifer said putting a foot on Sam's chest and putting pressure on him.

"Lucifer," Kaashaa growled in a warning her forehead glowing a bit as the star began showing up very vividly.

"Oh look I'm so scared right now that I'm shaking. I swear I'm only here to talk to you Danylle and to see Jack," He said looking at Jack, "You look just like your mother son," he said smiling, "I have a son," he finished clapping his hands like a child getting his most favorite thing for Christmas.

"I seriously don't think you're going to be dad of the year material considering the way you did me, dad," Danylle said keeping Jack behind her.

"I've not been giving a chance to be a father. Now if you and Jack will come home with me, then I'll leave this town and these four alone, I promise cross my heart and hope to die," Lucifer said grinning.

"Yeah the last part of that is definitely about to come trouble you sorry sack of over ripe pus," Kaashaa snarled as she took a step forward putting herself in front of Danylle, Jack, Cas and Dean.

"I'm not afraid of you and you're petty powers," Lucifer said chuckling and putting more pressure on Sam's chest making him groan in extreme pain.

Kaashaa turned slightly smiling at Danylle, _"Grab Sam and get everyone out of this room,"_ Kaashaa said mentally as she spun around transforming and jumping at Lucifer her horn going straight for his chest.

As both Lucifer and Kaashaa went back through the open space where the door was the other's grabbed at Sam, "Dean get Sam, yourself and the other two out of here. This ends now!" Danylle stated running after the two now fighting in the courtyard of the motel.

"Come on Sam," Dean said hauling Sam to his feet and supporting most of his weight as they left through the other door and stopped only when they were by the Impala.

"Dean, here let me," Cas said as he pulled the splinter of wood out and touched Sam healing him.

Sam passed out as his breathing slowed into a regular rhythm, "Dean shouldn't we do something about the girls," Jack asked watching as sparks fly into the air.

"You just stay here with Cas and keep an eye on Sam," Dean said reaching around to open up the trunk and grabbing another gun and the demon blade.

"I don't think you should," Cas started to say as Dean slammed the trunk and spun taking off back through the open door and into the courtyard where the fighting was.

"You're going to die and I'm going to not only have Sam but I'm going to gut him when I'm done using him," Amber hissed as she swiped at Kaashaa who reared to avoid the blow.

Dean watched for a moment before coming up behind her, "I don't think so bitch. You're going back to hell where you belong," he whispered in her ear as he stabbed her in the chest with the blade.

"Dean," Danylle called having noticed the exchange between Amber and Dean, "Dean Henry Winchester get out of here," She finished as Lucifer took the opportunity of her distraction to slam her into the ground.

Kaashaa came up and used her head to shove Dean toward the opening that was once the door, "Dean go," Kaashaa said pushing him again before jumping Amber's body and slamming shoulder first into Lucifer who was standing over Danylle.

"You sorry half breed," Lucifer hissed as he tried to grip onto Kaashaa to keep from landing on the ground.

"No," Kaashaa demanded, "Danylle, do it open the portal it's time to send this abomination back to his playpen once and for all," she called as Danylle rolled to her feet and began the incantation that opened up the hole to the cage.

"You'll never be rid of me Danylle, I'll always be with you forever," Lucifer called as the hole opened up and Kaashaa pushed him in. The hole was starting to close and Kaashaa turned toward her sister and transformed when a hand came out to grab at her, "Guess who's going down with me?" A voice called pulling at her leg.

"Danylle!" Kaashaa screamed as she fell on her stomach and began trying to grab at anything to keep from being drug down.

"I don't think so you son of a bitch," a voice said as a machete came down severing Lucifer's arm and causing him to fall the rest of the way into the hole.

Kaashaa grabbed the arms that pulled her up and realized that Sam stood there holding the bloody machete blade and Dean had pulled her to safety, "Thank god for you two," She said as both boys hugged her. They pulled away and noticed Danylle on the ground, "Danylle no!" Kaashaa screamed running and sliding to a stop dropping to her knees to hold her sister's limp form.


	23. Chapter 23

"Danylle," Dean yelled shaking her, "No, don't you dare die on me," he continued as Kaashaa sat with her sister's head in her lap crying.

"Dean, let me help," Cas' voice said as he bent down and touched Danylle's head.

Danylle coughed once and finally opened her eyes weakly, "Dean," she paused drawing a breath, "I'm okay baby," She finished taking Dean's hand before passing out the spell having drained her energy.

"Let's get you home where you belong Danylle," Dean said picking her up and carrying her to the Impala where he laid her down in the back seat next to a very tired and sore Kaashaa and Sam.

Everyone left and got back to the bunker where Mary waited to help get everyone to bed and rested, "Dean, you take Danylle to your room and you two both lay down, Sam you and Kaashaa go lay down too," Mary said as both couples trudged off not even arguing.

A week later the couples were sitting across from each other eating a light breakfast, "So how does it feel to be home sis?" Kaashaa asked breaking the silence that had been going on for a few minutes.

"It's better than being in hell listening to a bunch of whiny puny demons," Danylle said grinning at her sister.

"I think what you're sister's wondering and what Dean and I are wondering is if you're going to be around for good this time," Sam asked bluntly.

"Sam, I'm not going anywhere any more. I know where home is and where my real family is," Danylle said leaning her head on Dean.

"Finally something got through your thick ass skull there sis," Kaashaa smarted sticking her tongue out at Danylle.

"Well, now we've got the family back together shouldn't a certain two people start planning a wedding before one or both of you die of old age, "Dean commented as Kaashaa kicked at his leg under the table.

"Just for that you're wearing a monkey suit," Kaashaa said smiling and leaning into Sam.

"I told you I don't wear monkey suits Kaashaa not even to weddings," Dean smarted back glancing at his brother, "A little help here Sam," he finished.

"I'm not getting involved in this. I know better than to argue with Kaashaa," Sam said laughing at his brother.

"You're a real big help Sammy," Dean snipped as everyone laughed feeling finally relaxed enough to put their guard down and enjoy each other's company.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Danylle finally asked as everyone finally calmed themselves.

"I'd say just using this time as a vacation. I'm sure there's always going to be something out there to be killed but for now let's just spend time relaxing," Kaashaa said as both boys nodded in approval.

Everyone broke off the girls to kinda straighten up and the boys to spend time reading or in Dean's case working on the Impala and Charger. Later that evening Danylle came down to the garage, "Dean time for dinner," she called tapping his leg while he was under the Charger.

He pulled himself out and looked up at her, "Now, you're talking my language. What are we having?" he asked grinning up at her.

"Sis made something Italian is all I know. She wouldn't let me see what she was making so it's as much a surprise to me as it will be to you," Danylle said as Dean got up and put his arms around her.

"Good then maybe afterward you and I can get better acquainted again, right," Dean said leaning down to kiss her.

She let him kiss her relaxing into his embrace before she pulled away, "Really you're impossible Dean Winchester now come on before Kaashaa or Sam come to find us," Danylle said taking his hand and pulling him back to the main part of the bunker.

He scooped her up, "I walk faster than you so," He said as she laughed. They walked back and made to right outside of the kitchen Dean putting her down so they could watch the sight before them.

Sam and Kaashaa moved in sync placing dishes, glasses and food on the table, Sam stopping her only long enough to wrap his arms around her and kiss her, "Sam, stop or we'll never get things set before the other two get here," Kaashaa said pulling back and trying to escape his arms.

"Really Kaash come on those two are probably making out in the Impala," he answered chuckling as he slipped behind her kissing on her neck as she finished pulling up a dish of corn.

"Really you two should get a room," Dean said making both turn around and look at him and Danylle.

"Yeah like you weren't trying to make out with Danylle yesterday when she was making dinner," Sam said laughing as he took the bowl from Kaashaa and sat it on the table.

"Hey you can't blame me for trying, hell Danylle's still playing hard to get," Dean said earning him a smack on the head.

"So long as you two keep your yelling and thumping to a minimum if you would please," Kaashaa said laughing as all four sat down to eat.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you two for two months," Dean popped off as Sam reached over and smacked his shoulder.

"I'll have you to know at least Sam and I are quiet do you really want to compare sexual antics Dean," Kaashaa said as Dean flicked a piece of corn at her.

"Well, I had to do something to keep myself occupied besides Casa Erotica is a good porn," Dean said as everyone laughed again.


	24. Chapter 24

Things settled later and each couple separated to spend time together, "So shall we work on our night moves," Dean said as he and Danylle made it to their bedroom.

"Is that all you think about Dean," Danylle said smiling evilly at him and walking seductively toward him, "Are you sure you're ready for that Mr. Winchester," Danylle said letting her hair down from the bun she had in, "You are in for a long night my love I have waited too long for this." Danylle said getting slowly closer to Dean.

Dean's patience waned and he grabbed pulling her all the way to him kissing her hard on the lips before pulling away a bit, "You're not the only one that's waited too damn long for this," Dean whispered pulling her lips back to his.

He pulled away from her lips beginning to nip at her neck, "So are we going to stand her all night or are you going to finally make your way to the bed big boy," Danylle stated trying not to moan at the fact Dean was suckling on her neck.

Dean chuckled and moved them to the bed stooping to pick her up as she wrapped her legs around him, "Whatever you say your highness," he answered chuckling. He laid them gently on the bed and went back to kissing and suckling on her neck while his hands found the front of her shirt and began working on her shirt.

"Wow you aren't wasting any time are you? All I can say is I've missed you too Dean," Danylle said moaning and thrusting her hips upward.

"What can I say except this beats the hell out of Casa Erotica," Dean answered pulling away so he could take off his tee shirt.

They moved immediately back together their tongues beginning to fight for dominance before Danylle gave in as Dean's hands moved across her side causing her to moan loudly. "Damn you Dean Winchester and the things you do to my body," Danylle moaned out as Dean kissed down finding her nipples and suckling first on the right side then the left chuckling a bit every time she moaned or thrusted her hips upward.

He paused in his kissing to unbutton and take off her shorts, "What's the matter Danylle can't handle me," He teased as he kissed once side of her hip.

"That's not my problem but if you don't stop we may a problem Houston," Danylle said as she moaned louder when Dean kissed the other hip and continued down to her nether regions.

Dean kissed and suckled her feeling her building up as he kissed back up her pausing to kiss and suckle on her nipples again chuckling as he felt her scream out his name, "I take it you can't stand it," He whispered as thrusted forward relieving himself and her of the tension that was building.

"Dean!" Danylle screamed as he continued thrusting slowly driving her senses crazy till her orgasm hit.

Dean chuckled and continued thrusting in and out till he felt his own orgasm building to a crest then he picked up the pace, "Danylle," he yelled and came. He rolled so she was on top of him.

"Well I have to say that I've missed this a lot," Danylle said kissing him again.

"Keep that up and we'll have to go for round two," Dean said giving her a crooked smile.

"Only if you think you can keep up big boy," Danylle teased thrusting her hips as he sucked in a deep breath and pulled her back down to him to kiss her again.

They continued long into the night each one being in command of the situation till as they rested from the last round they heard the alarm go off down the hall from Sam and Kaashaa's room, "I swear I'm going to break that damn alarm one of these days," Dean said as he felt Danylle giggle.

"I'm sure neither Kaashaa or Sam realized they need to turn off the alarm till now," Danylle answered pushing herself up so she could nip Dean's nose.

"Good thing I know my brother and you're sister well enough to know they won't just come barging down here," Dean said as he flipped her over again.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey Sam did you grab your watch out of the bathroom," Kaashaa asked coming into the bedroom.

"No, I'll get it tomorrow," Sam said as Kaashaa pulled the blankets back and climbed in sitting her water on the table.

"Are you to chicken to go get your watch there Sammy," Kaashaa teased as Sam climbed into bed beside her cuddling her close to him.

"No, just really don't want to hear what my brother and Danylle are doing right at this moment," Sam said as he turned on the TV and she turned off the light beside the bed.

"Chickenshit," Kaashaa teased laughing, "Do you want me to go get your watch.

Sam shook his head laughing, "Like you really want that mental image stuck in your head right."

"I hate when you know exactly what I was thinking sometimes Sam," Kaashaa answered putting her head on his chest.

Sam chuckled, "So are we actually going to make it through a movie tonight or do what we did last night and fall asleep three minutes into the movie."

"I wasn't the first one to fall asleep," Kaashaa said poking Sam in the ribs with the hand not pinned against him.

"Hey don't start that again," Sam said poking Kaashaa back.

"I have news for you Samuel you started that last time sir," Kaashaa said trying to pull away as Sam continued to poke at her pulling her back to him.

She reached up and planted her lips to his briefly then pulled away, "See I win," she said grinning.

"You cheated," Sam replied pulling her back to him again his lips finding her neck.

"Now who's cheating," She said airily shivering slightly. She put her arms around his neck as he rolled them so she was laying flat; her head on the pillows.

"You started this," Sam stopped long enough to answer going right back to her neck nipping at her neck causing her to buck her hips and grip his shoulders tighter.

"God I hate when you do this Sam you don't give me a chance," Kaashaa muttered as Sam moved to her collarbone.

He chuckled, "You should know by now that I don't play fair and besides you like it when I win." tugged at her thin shirt easily getting it off with little effort.

She pushed him back and helped him remove his shirt as they came back together quickly their lips meeting in a bruising kiss before she allowed him to continue kissing her from her neck down to her breast, "Oh my god Sam," she muttered her breathing quickening. He suckled on her nipples and she moaned loudly not caring if Dean or Danylle heard at this point.

He kissed back up her neck and found her lips when she flipped Sam over, "I don't think so; tonight I lead this game," she said as she kissed his chest rubbing her hands on down his arms.

Sam groaned, "Damn I love when you take charge." as Kaashaa kissed down to his stomach pausing only long enough to help him rid himself of his pj bottoms.

She continued kissing down taking him into her mouth bobbing up and down his length smiling as she saw his head pull back in a deep groan and she played with him for a few minutes before going back up rubbing against him, "See sometimes if more fun when I lead," she said grinning at him.

"Yeah but time for paybacks," Sam said using her own momentum to flip her over as he kissed down pulling her booty short down and off her then settling between her legs kissing and suckling till she began moaning.

"Damn you Sam Winchester, god I love you," she moaned as he thrusted forward bringing them both together.

"I love you Kaashaa," Sam whispered in her ear as they found the rhythm that worked for them both of them moaning as with each thrust brought them both to ecstasy.

Once they came down from their high, Sam rolled so Kaashaa was laying with her head on his chest, "So we never did get to that movie did we," he chuckled and turned the TV off as she giggled shaking her head.

"I have just about gave up ever making it through a movie with you Sam," Kaashaa as she pulled her head up so she was looking at him.

"Well, for some reason we always find something better to do than watch movies," Sam answered kissing her forehead.

"Yeah definitely better than any movie," Kaashaa answered her head on his chest. Both of them closed their eyes falling asleep easily and happily.


	26. Chapter 26

"Danylle," Kaashaa called the next morning as she banged once on the door. She paused for a moment not hearing anything, "Dean Henry Winchester come on time for breakfast," She called again banging again then turning and heading back down the hall toward the kitchen.

Dean rolled over glancing at the clock, "God, I hate your sister in the mornings," he rolled over and kissed Danylle gently as she laughed.

"Yeah she's always been way too perky in the mornings but get used to it Dean she's never going to change," Danylle said as she sat up and grabbed for a shirt to put on.

Dean sighed as he too began getting dressed for the day, "Yeah but did she have to be that damn perky.

"Well that should tell you what she and Sam were up to last night," Danylle popped off as she finished getting herself ready before both of them headed out the door and down the hall.

The paused listening to the conversation in the kitchen, "I don't understand why a fall wedding," a voice asked.

"Sam says he thought a fall wedding would be perfect since it's not hot but not cold and neither of us are fond of spring weddings," Kaashaa answered as dishes were heard being sat down.

"I think you two should have a summer wedding. I mean it would allow for so much more stuff to be done," the voice said as a hand snuck up to touch both of them on the shoulder.

Dean and Danylle jumped and spun around, "Spying on mom and Kaashaa? Really guys just go in already," Sam said chuckling.

"Wait did you say mom?" Danylle asked her eyes going from Dean to Sam and back to Dean.

"Yeah the other person is our mom. Sam, when did mom show back up?" Dean asked as all three turned when they heard a voice clear.

"Mom just got in a few minutes ago," Kaashaa said as Dean and Danylle looked at Kaashaa, "Now come on before the food gets cold and I have to hear you bitch again, Dean."

Sam laughed as Dean gave chase to Kaashaa trying to smack her on the back of her head, "Coming Danylle," Sam asked grabbing her hand and leading her in the kitchen to Kaashaa and Dean having a smacking contest and Mary trying to get between them.

"Now children, I thought we learned to behave a long time ago, I guess some things never change." Mary said shaking her head and smacking both of them on top of their heads.

"Ow, nice to see you too mom," Dean said reaching over to hug Mary.

"Suck up," Kaashaa said as she grabbed the fruit she was originally over there for and taking it to the table before sitting next to Danylle.

"Bite me Kaashaa," Dean said stealing a piece of bacon from the platter Mary was bringing over earning him a swat on the head again.

"Wow babe you keep that up you won't have any hair left and I'll have to break up with you," Danylle said as she blew a kiss to Dean.

"Yeah, love you too Danylle," Dean replied as he sat down next to Sam leaving Mary the empty chair more or less at the head of the table.

"So, going to introduce me Dean," Mary said as she looked from Dean to Danylle.

Dean turned to grin at his mom, "Sorry, Mom this is Danylle, my girlfriend. Danylle, this is our mom, Mary," Dean introduced.

"Well Deano you never really asked me out so technically we are not together," Danylle stated winking at him.

"Oh they're a couple," Sam and Kaashaa answered in unison grinning at them.

"I kinda gathered that," Mary answered laughing as everyone filled their plates, "Besides if you're brave enough to be with my oldest son then I commend you," She added laughing again.

"Ouch, burn there Deanie baby," Kaashaa said as Dean kicked her leg.

"Yeah, yeah pick on me day I get it," Dean answered, "So when does the torture end for me and we all move over to Sammy who I still say, five minutes with clippers man," he added.

"You know what Dean," Sam started as Kaashaa smacked his arm.

"Samuel be nice and Dean leave Sam alone with his hair. I like the hair so it stays," Kaashaa answered as everyone settled down to eat.


End file.
